La guía Kuroko Tetsuya sobre los chicos Teiko
by Spencer Black
Summary: Cuando tenía nueve años, Kuroko Tetsuya conoció un grupo de chicos terribles, perversos, cubiertos de helados, hijos de un amigo de su padre... los chicos Teiko. Ahora, siete años más tarde, los padres de Kuroko, médicos del ejército son enviados a Corea y Kuroko es enviado a vivir con los pequeños monstruos, quienes son mayores ahora y muy diferente a lo que los recordaba.
1. Prólogo

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Kuroko no Basket son propiedad de Tadatoshi Fujimaki, aquí son utilizados para entretenimiento sin fines de lucro. (Que si fueran míos los tendría encerrados en _la habitación roja del dolor_)

Holaaaaaa, bueno aquí les traigo esta adaptación del libro "Megan Meade's guide to the Mcgowan boys" a kuroko no basket. Como la voy a adaptar, no voy a tomar el libro en sí cambiar los nombres y ya. Voy a cambiar y transformar unas cuantas cosas, así que si alguien ya leyó este libro, no va a ser igual.

Antes de empezar me gustaría hacer algunas **aclaraciones y advertencias:**

Primero, en ésta historia hablo de donceles, lo que significa que estamos ubicados en un mundo donde el **Mpreg existe**.

Segundo, para unir a la Generación de los Milagros (y Kagami) en esta familia, he decidido usar a Teiko como su apellido, y sus nombres reales serán usados como primer y segundo nombre. por ej: _Daiki Aomine Teiko._ Tal vez no suena muy bien pero es lo que se me ocurrió.

Tercero, sé que Kagami no fue a Teiko pero, como dije arriba, es lo que se me ocurrió para unirlos a todos.

Cuarto, es muy posible que encuentren a algunos personajes **bastante** OoC. No tengo nada que aclarar sobre esto salvo advertirlo, porque hay muchos que no lo soportan.

Por último, esto principalmente será un KurokoxKagami, pero como aún no decido el final, tal vez haya sorpresas.

Ahora sí, si llegaron hasta aquí espero que disfruten la lectura.

* * *

**Sinopsis**

.

Cuando tenía nueve años, Kuroko Tetsuya conoció un grupo de chicos terribles, perversos, cubiertos de helados, hijos de un amigo de su padre... los chicos Teiko. Ahora, siete años más tarde, los padres de Kuroko, médicos del ejército son enviados a Corea y Kuroko es enviado a vivir con los pequeños monstruos, quienes son mayores ahora y muy diferente a lo que los recordaba.

Vivir en una casa con siete muchachos dará a Kuroko, quien nunca ha sido besado, la oportunidad perfecta para aprender todo lo que hay que saber sobre los chicos. Y le enviará todos sus apuntes a su mejor amigo, Ogiwara.

**Guía Kuroko Tetsuya de los Chicos Teiko**

**Observación # 1**: Ser un mocoso del ejército es una mierda. Salvo que es definitivamente una mejor alternativa que mudarse a Corea.

**Observación # 2**: Olvida a los malvados, risueños, pequeños monstruos. Estos chicos han sido tocados por los dioses Abercrombie.

**Observación # 3**: Necesito una cerradura para mi puerta.

**Observación # 4**: Tres palabras: abdominales de acero.

**Observación # 5**: No me hagan hablar sobre el estado del baño. Estoy pensando en llamar a un equipo de materiales peligrosos. En serio.

**Observación # 6**: Estos chicos saben cómo hacer enemigos. A lo grande.

* * *

**Prólogo**

.

.

.

— Tesuya, tenemos que hablar.

Kuroko Tetsuya bebió un buen trago de su batido de vainilla y dejó caer la pajilla de sus labios. Su corazón se dejó caer con él. Cerró los ojos firmemente. ¿Qué estaban haciendo sus padres de vuelta de la base tan temprano?

—Este es mi primer batido del día, lo juro —dijo, girando en la silla La-Z-Boy giratoria de cuero de su padre para enfrentarse a ellos. Sin embargo, en el momento en que los vio supo que no iban a hablar sobre su consumo de azúcar al día. Esto era mucho más grave.

Los padres de Tetsuya estaban de pie delante de él en el salón para nada original de asuntos gubernamentales en casa, ambos llevando sonrisas falsas de emoción. También estaban vistiendo sus uniformes de gala: su madre en una falda prensada y chaqueta verde militar con medias oscuras, a pesar de que estaban a unos cuarenta grados a la sombra de Akita, y su padre con el cuello abotonado con tanta fuerza que su cuello se estaba poniendo rojo.

—Oh Dios —dijo Kuroko.

Colocó su vaso de batido empapado sobre la montaña de bebidas a su lado y se preparó. Había sido un mocoso criado en el ejército toda su vida, así que no fue difícil para él entender lo que estaba por venir. Sólo esperaba que no fuera cierto.

—Es hora de empacar tu equipo, Pateador —anunció su padre, forzando una sonrisa bulliciosa—. ¡Nos vamos a mudar a Corea del Sur!

Así es. Allí estaba. Kuroko entró en caída libre. Sus órganos internos se volvieron sin peso y comenzaron a flotar por el interior de la cavidad de su cuerpo. Se aferró a los brazos de la silla con tanta fuerza que sus nudillos se pusieron blancos, sólo para no vomitar.

—¿Qué? —soltó Kuroko. Su voz sonaba muy distante.

—Ha pasado un tiempo desde que fuimos trasladados, ¿cierto? —dijo su padre muy casualmente—. Esto debería ser emocionante.

¿Emocionante? ¿Había estado probando las máscaras de gas por toda la base hoy? ¿Cómo puede alguien pensar que él estaría entusiasmado con esto? Kuroko se había estado mudando durante toda su vida. Él había nacido en Rammstein, Alemania, en una de las mayores bases militares japonesas en Europa. Cuando tenía cinco años, justo en el momento en que había hecho su primer amigo, su familia había sido trasladada a Turquía. Después de unos años allí jugando al fútbol con los chicos y aprendiendo turco de su mejor amiga, Medha, otra transferencia había surgido, enviando a Kuroko al país que siempre había pensado como su hogar por primera vez en su vida. A lo largo de toda la escuela media Kuroko se había mudado, desde Hokkaido a Kioto de ahí a Fukuoka. Él no había estado en ninguno de esos lugares durante el tiempo suficiente para hacer amigos de verdad.

Pero aquí, en Akita, Kuroko finalmente había encontrado un hogar. Había pasado por tres grados completos aquí. Estaba en un equipo campeón de fútbol en la interhigh. Acababa de recibir su permiso de aprendiz. Tenía un verdadero mejor amigo, Shigehiro Ogiwara. Y este año, en el primer día de escuela, iba a hablar con Yukio Kasamatsu. Finalmente, por fin iba hablar con él. Él incluso tenía un atuendo todo escogido y había practicado el saludo trescientos cincuenta y un veces delante del espejo. Se suponía que este iba a ser el Año de Kuroko.

¿Por qué sucede esto?

—¿Tetsu? ¿No vas a decir nada? —preguntó su madre.

Sí, voy a decir algo, pensó Kuroko, poniéndose de pie. Le dio la espalda a sus padres y se quedó mirando por la ventana, abrazándose y agarrándose de los lados de su camiseta en sus puños. Esto estaba tan mal. Tetsuya siempre había sido el hijo perfecto. Él nunca les respondía mal. Nunca dejaba saber a sus padres si estaba deprimido o enojado, o que pensaba que una de sus muchas, muchas reglas no era justa. Nunca los había desobedecido ni una vez en su vida. Y él era el único doncel en la escuela que no se paseaba alrededor de la base con unos pantalones ajustados y una camisa con el vientre al descubierto como estrella pop. ¿No se dan cuenta sus padres lo bien que lo han tenido?

Mientras Kuroko miraba por la ventana hacia el césped perfectamente cortado, los canteros impecablemente mantenidos, se sintió como cuando siempre hace bien todo antes de que empezara a vomitar. Y fue como si una fuerza externa estuviera trabajando en él; sabía que no había ningún modo de detener lo que estaba a punto de suceder.

Se dio la vuelta y miró directamente a sus padres. Contuvo el aliento.

—No voy a ir.

Le tomó cada onza de coraje que tenía sólo para decir esas cuatro palabras, y una vez que estaban fuera, no podía creer que las había dicho. Nadie se movió. Kuroko estaba teniendo una experiencia fuera del cuerpo. Como el año pasado cuando se había tambaleado en la banca después de sufrir una conmoción cerebral en el juego de la semifinal de la interhigh. Como si fuera consciente de lo que estaba pasando a su alrededor, pero en realidad no era él que estaba allí.

—¿Cómo dijiste? —dijo su padre.

—No voy a ir. No me voy a mudar a Corea del Sur —dijo Tetsuya, todavía incapaz de creer que las palabras habían salido de su boca. Su madre y padre intercambiaron una mirada. Parecía que tampoco creían que fuera Kuroko el que estuviera en la habitación con ellos.

—Lo siento,Tetsu. Sabemos que esto es duro para ti —dijo su madre—. Pero sólo vamos a estar allí durante dos años y luego volverás a Japón para la universidad de todos modos.

Dos años. ¿Dos años? ¿Qué clase de persona pone la palabra "sólo" frente a las palabras "dos años"?

—No, no voy a ir —dijo Tetsuya, sintiéndose más valiente cada segundo que su padre no explotaba contra él—. No pueden hacerme esto. Esta es mi vida y... ¡y quiero vivir aquí! ¡Con mis amigos! Quiero decir, ¿qué pasa con el equipo de fútbol? Y... ¿y la fiesta de graduación? Y...

Su voz se apagó.

¡Yukio Kasamatsu y sus hoyuelos perfectos!

—Tetsu…

—¡Estoy harto de esto, mamá! No me gusta mudarme. Simplemente no quiero hacerlo más. ¿Por qué tengo que hacerlo?

El padre de Tetsuya respiró hondo. Sus fosas nasales flameaban mientras él dejaba escapar el aire. Él y la madre de Kuroko se miraron de nuevo, comunicándose en silencio, así como hacían tan a menudo.

—Bueno, hay una otra opción —dijo su madre por último. Tetsuya apenas se atrevía a tener esperanza. —¿La hay?

—Tu padre y yo… tenemos que ir —dijo su madre, jugueteando con su anillo de bodas—. Pero si realmente quieres quedarte...

—¿Me puedo quedar con Shige? —soltó Kuroko.

—No... No —dijo su padre—. Los Ogiwara ya tiene las manos llenas. Ya lo sabes.

Kuroko lo sabía muy bien. El hermano mayor de Shigehiro, Yato, se había graduado y se había ido a la Academia Naval, para gran disgusto de su "Ve al Ejército" papá. Su movimiento había liberado a cabo un poco de espacio en las casa de tres habitaciones de los Ogiwara, pero Shigehiro, que también era doncel, todavía compartía una habitación con el único hermano doncel que tenía, y el mayor de sus dos hermanos menores aún estaba enclaustrado en el sótano.

—Entonces, ¿qué?

—Bueno, tu padre estuvo hablando con Shirogane Teiko ayer por la noche —dijo su madre.

—¿Shirogane Teiko? —repitió Kuroko, estupefacto. El señor Teiko era el viejo amigo de su padre en la escuela de medicina.

—Él dijo que él y Akemi estarían encantados de cuidar de ti, mientras tu padre y yo estamos en Corea del Sur —continuó su madre, como si no acabara de enviar a la cabeza de Tetsuya a girar—. No pensamos que sería algo que te interesara. Después de todo, Corea del Sur es una oportunidad increíble para una nueva experiencia cultural. Sin embargo, si… te sientes fuertemente...

— Shirogane Teiko —dijo Kuroko otra vez.

—Sí. Shirogane Teiko —dijo su padre rotundamente—. ¿Estás bien?

¿Sus padres estaban dementes? ¿Estaban certificadamente locos? En primer lugar querían enviarlo al Lejano Oriente, y después sugirieron mandarlo a la casa de los Teiko en Tokio, para vivir con todos esos…

—A los chicos les llevará un poco de tiempo adaptarse, pero estoy segura que todos ustedes se llevarán muy bien —dijo su madre.

¿Chicos? La mente de Tetsuya fue inundada con imágenes de niños. Niños a quienes le faltaban dientes, la cara embadurnada con helados, sus ojillos redondos riéndose de él cuando lo llevaron detrás de su casa para ver a su nuevo "cachorro" y luego lo enlazaron a un árbol y lo colgaron al revés. Cabello grasiento, piernas rechonchas, niños pequeños malvados. Niños con gusanos en sus bolsillos que consumían chicle del suelo y tiraban de su cabello.

—¿Cuántos de ellos es que son, otra vez? —preguntó Kuroko mientras se sentaba temblando en el borde del sofá. Su madre y padre reflexionaron sobre esto.

—Siete en el último recuento, creo —dijo su padre—. Cerca de toda una camada.

Sí. Cerca, pensó Tetsuya.

Por supuesto, ya no serían unos pequeños de manos sucias y llenos de manchas de barro, ¿cierto? La mayoría de ellos habían estado alrededor de su edad la última vez que los vio hace siete años, lo que significa que ahora serían —trago saliva— adolescentes.

Kuroko empezó a sudar. Los adolescentes varones eran aún peor. Chicos manchados de barro a los que podía darle una paliza en la cabeza con un bate de wiffleball. Así fue como él había conseguido que retrocediera finalmente el regordete, de abundante cabello Kagami —el peor de la manada— la última vez después del incidente. Pero chicos adolescentes… esos a quienes no podía manejar. Con dieciséis años de edad y aún no había tenido ni una sola conversación funcional con un chico de su clase. ¿Cómo iba a vivir con siete de ellos?

—Por lo tanto, ese es el acuerdo —dijo su padre—. Puedes venir a Corea con nosotros o bien puedes quedarte en Japón , pero si te quedas aquí, te vas a quedar con los Teiko.

—¿Tengo que decidir en este momento? —preguntó Tetsuya.

—No, cariño, pero pronto —dijo su madre, inclinándose para correr la mano por el cabello celeste de Kuroko —. Nos vamos dentro de unos pocos días. —Le dio un beso en la frente de Tetsuya y éste la miró a los ojos… exactamente el mismo celeste como los del mismo Tetsuya, con sólo unas cuantas arrugas en las esquinas—. Te extrañaremos tanto, si decides quedarte.

Kuroko asintió con la cabeza aturdida.

—Pero sólo queremos lo mejor para ti, así sea lo que decidas, te apoyamos —agregó su madre.

Tetsuya tragó saliva. Esta mañana se había despertado con nada más importante que hacer que practicar su discurso de Yukio Kasamatsu y agregar la mitad de un kilómetro a su trote diario. Ahora todo el mundo se había puesto al revés.

—Gracias —dijo Tetsuya finalmente.

Su madre sonrió, haciendo parpadear las lágrimas. —Piensa en ello y háznoslo saber.

Kuroko se desplomó de vuelta en el sofá mientras sus padres salieron de la habitación. Todo por mi cuenta con siete chicos o con mis padres... en Corea, pensó Tetsuya.

De repente, huir para unirse al circo parecía una opción viable.

000

_foreverfighter22: ¡ya te extraño!_

_invisibleboy5525: Ni siquiera estoy en el aeropuerto todavía._

_foreverfighter22: No puedo creer que me estés dejando…_

_invisibleboy5525: No por elección._

_foreverfighter22: ¡Más te vale que me envíes un correo electrónico al segundo que llegues allí! ¡7 chicos! ¡Eres tan afortunado!_

_invisibleboy5525: No afortunado. Muerto. Estoy muerto._

_foreverfighter22: Bueno... Cierto. Lo ESTÁS._

_invisibleboy5525: Gracias por la charla entusiasta. Agrrrr..._

_foreverfighter22: ¡Oye, quizás FINALMENTE aprenderás a valerte por ti mismo!_

_invisibleboy5525: ¿Cuántas veces vas a decirme eso?_

_foreverfighter22: 5.345.654 o hasta que tú empieces a hacerlo._

_invisibleboy5525:¡Fui firme con MAMÁ Y PAPÁ!_

_foreverfighter22: Es un comienzo, bien. He estado pensando en los chicos. ¿Recueras que el año pasado mi hermano hizo la cosa esa de la inmersión en Venezuela?_

_invisibleboy5525: ¿Donde aprendió a hablar español?_

_foreverfighter22: ¡Sí! Estuvo hablando por 2 semanas nada más que español y se volvió muy bueno con ello._

_invisibleboy5525:..._

_foreverfighter22: ¡Bueno, esto es como un programa de inmersión de chicos!_

_invisibleboy5525: Entonces… ¿qué? ¿Me voy a volver muy bueno con los CHICOS?_

_foreverfighter22: ¡Exacto! Sabrás de lo que hablan cuando están solos. Sabrás cómo son entre sí. ¡Sabrás cómo PIENSAN! ¡Y CUANDO TODO ESTO TERMINE SERÁS CAPAZ DE ESCRIBIR UN LIBRO GUÍA SOBRE CHICOS!_

_invisibleboy5525: Estás demente._

_foreverfighter22: ¡HABLO EN SERIO! ¡Podrás romper el código de los chicos!_

_invisibleboy5525: Huh. Chicos 101._

_foreverfighter22: ¡Ahora me estás entendiendo! Y me ENVIARÁS todas tus notas para que yo pueda publicarlas en la web._

_invisibleboy5525: Me gusta. Estoy dentro._

_foreverfighter22: ¡Sabía que la harías!_

_invisibleboy5525: Deséame suerte. Realmente la necesito_

_foreverfighter22: ¡Buena suerte!_

* * *

Bueno, hasta aquí el prólogo. en el capitulo uno aparecerán esos dioses de los que Kuroko habla jeje. Toda una vista para recrearse.

Espero que les haya gustado, ¡A ver que opinan!

Spence.


	2. Capitulo I

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Kuroko no Basket son propiedad de Tadatoshi Fujimaki, aquí son utilizados para entretenimiento sin fines de lucro.

Holaaaa aquí con el primer capitulo. Quiero agradecerles por sus reviews, me han hecho muy feliz. Sobre todo a Ri que me ha dejado cuatro jajaja. (Por cierto Ri, a mi casilla me han llegado perfecto, yo tampoco los podía ver en FF)

Por otro lado a los que siguen la historia, anímense a dejar un review ¿Sí? No se dan una idea lo que incentiva!

En el capitulo anterior se me han escapado un par de errores, y cosas que faltaban así que lo resubí completamente corregido.

**Aclaraciones y advertencias:**

Primero, en ésta historia hablo de donceles, lo que significa que estamos ubicados en un mundo donde el **Mpreg existe**.

Segundo, para unir a la Generación de los Milagros (y Kagami) en esta familia, he decidido usar a Teiko como su apellido, y sus nombres reales serán usados como primer y segundo nombre. por ej: _Daiki Aomine Teiko._ Tal vez no suena muy bien pero es lo que se me ocurrió.

Tercero, sé que Kagami no fue a Teiko pero, como dije arriba, es lo que se me ocurrió para unirlos a todos.

Cuarto, es muy posible que encuentren a algunos personajes **bastante** OoC. No tengo nada que aclarar sobre esto salvo advertirlo, porque hay muchos que no lo soportan.

En el capitulo anterior dije que esto sería un KurokoxKagami. Ahora _definitivamente_ no estoy segura. Así que _surprise. _

**ACLARACIONES DEL CAPITULO: **

Cuando hablo de toallitas de limpieza, quiero decir esas que son como Asepxia que se utilizan para limpiar las impurezas del rostro y tal.

Sólo conozco a Shirogane en blanco y negro, no conozco los tonos del verdadero Shirogane, así que puse lo que me imaginaba.

Ahora sí, si llegaron hasta aquí, espero que disfruten la lectura.

* * *

**Capitulo I**

.

.

A medida que Akemi Teiko manejaba su camioneta Volvo plateada, por el camino de entrada para autos en frente a la enorme casa con estilo de campo, lo único que Kuroko podía ver eran chicos. Chicos por todas partes. Los sietes más su padre; corriendo, riéndose y empujándose los unos a los otros en el jardín delantero, envueltos en lo que parecía ser una versión de contacto de Ultimate Frisbee estaban jugando en dos equipos, diferenciándose por tener o no camiseta. Camisetas y torsos desnudos que se veían muy bien.

El pulso de Kuroko latía en sus oídos. Olviden a los pequeños y risueños monstruos. Estos chicos habían sido tocados por los dioses Abercrombie. Eran una ráfaga de perfección tonificada y bronceada. Por unos segundos, Tetsuya tuvo problemas en concentrarse en sólo uno de ellos, pero entonces uno de los de torso desnudo anotó un punto y saltó, sus brazos extendidos en el aire, gritando su triunfo mientras cogía el frisbee con una sola mano. Su abdomen bien marcado estaba perlado de sudor y algunas ramitas de césped arrancado. Su sonrisa envió temblores en el cuerpo de Kuroko. Tenía cabello rojo enmarañado y los más perfectos músculos en los hombros que Kuroko había visto. Uno de sus hermanos le dio una palmada en la espalda y señaló el Volvo. Se dio la vuelta y miró a Tetsuya directamente.

El resto del mundo dejo de existir.

—Bueno, aquí estamos —dijo Akemi, apagando el motor—. ¿Tetsuya?

Esbozó una sonrisa, una perfecta y gran sonrisa feliz.

—¿Tetsuya?

Algo tocó el brazo de Kuroko.

—¡Oh! Uh… ¿Si? — Tetsuya apartó sus ojos del Sr. Perfección y se ruborizó. Los ojos marrones de Akemi brillaron con diversión y simpatía.

—Puedes vivir en el auto si quieres, pero encontraran una manera de atraparte de todas formas.

—Oh… Uh… —Dios, ¿acaba de atraparme babeando por uno de sus hijos? ¡Asqueroso!

—No te preocupes. Me prometieron que se portarían bien —dijo Akemi, desabrochando su cinturón de seguridad. Giró su largo cabello negro por encima de su hombro mientras salía del auto, y miró a Kuroko—. ¿Un concejo? Sé tú mismo. Estoy segura de que estarás bien.

Kuroko se las arregló para sonreír y Akemi cerró la puerta del auto. Ser yo mismo. Sí. Correcto. Como si eso me hubiera ayudado en el pasado. Los dedos de Kuroko temblaron mientras agarraba la manija de la puerta. Mordió sus labios, deseando que se lo trague la tierra y no tener que hacer esto mientras salía del auto. Su camiseta azul cielo se encogía un poco cada vez que se movía y él estaba súper consciente del hecho de que mientras él y Akemi se acercaban al grupo de chicos, algunos pares de ojos se fueron directamente a su pequeña exposición de piel. Kuroko haló el extremo de su camiseta y cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho.

—¡Tetsuya! ¡Qué bueno es verte! —dijo Shirogane Teiko, adelantándose a su encuentro.

Estrechó la mano de Kuroko y dio un paso atrás para mirarlo. Shirogane era un hombre alto, de cabello castaño. Estaba usando una camiseta de los Red Sox de Boston, unos pantalones cortos de sudadera y unas nuevas zapatillas Nike. Su piel estaba un poco arrugada y deteriorada, pero más al estilo de una hermosa estrella de cine que en el de un padre en camino al envejecimiento.

—Sí… a usted también —contestó él.

—Bueno, realmente has cambiado —dijo Shirogane—. La última vez que te vimos, tenías a un perro de felpa siempre a tu lado, ¿cierto? ¿Cuál era su nombre? ¿Nico? ¿Nate?

Kuroko se puso morado mientras los chicos se reían. Esto no estaba pasando. Esto no podía estar pasando ¿Su perro de felpa?

—Shiro —dijo Akemi en un tono advertencia.

—En realidad… no lo recuerdo —mintió mientras lo miraban fijamente.

—¡Oh, sí! ¡Sí lo recuerdas! ¡No bajabas a esa cosa por nada del mundo! —gritó Shirogane— ¿Neal? ¿Nelo?

— Nigou —dijo.

La risa era ensordecedora.

—¡Sí! ¡ Nigou! Lo recuerdo porque siempre hacías que me besara —dijo Shirogane alegremente—. ¿Aún lo tienes?

—Hum… no —mintió Kuroko. Nigou estaba metido en el fondo de su maleta.

—Bueno. Creo que ya fue suficiente con el viaje por los caminos del recuerdo —dijo Akemi, poniéndose al lado de Shirogane y dándole un pequeño golpe.

—¿Qué? Sólo estoy haciendo que se sienta bienvenido —dijo.

—O justo lo contrario —dijo Akemi en voz baja.

Kuroko miró el suelo, tratando de ignorar los nueve pares de ojos que estaban centrados en él. La única vez que alguien le había prestado atención a Kuroko (aparte de sus padres y Ogiwara ) era cuando él estaba en la cancha de futbol. Y siempre ignoraba a la audiencia, porque cuando jugaba, el resto del mundo desaparecía. Ahora se sentía más visible que una erupción en todo el cuerpo.

—Creo que iré por mis cosas —dijo, girándose sobre sus talones. Dándoles la espalda a los chicos, torció la cara—. ¿Nigou? ¿Cómo se acuerda de Nigou? —Abrió la puerta trasera de la camioneta y sacó su mochila y casco de bicicleta.

Cerró la puerta y se giró, únicamente para encontrarse cara a cara con el Dios Abercrombie. Sorprendido, Kuroko se tambaleó hacia atrás y golpeó con el costado del carro.

Auch.

—Ups. Lo siento.

—Es problema —dijo Kuroko. Oh, Dios mío—. No hay problema —o— ¡No pasa nada! —¿Qué tan difícil es decir dos palabras?

—Siento lo de mi padre. Tratamos de intercambiarlo, pero no hay nadie que lo aceptara —dijo con una sonrisa lenta. Tenía unos ojos rojos increíblemente cálidos.

Kuroko, por supuesto, soltó una risotada. Era todo lo que podía hacer para evitar ponerse una mano en la boca y salir corriendo. Esto ya era aún peor que cualquier encuentro con Yukio Kasamatsu al que se hubiera enfrentado.

—En fin, pensé en venir a ayudarte con tus maletas.

—Uh… gracias —dijo Kuroko, alejándose de él y dirigiéndose al maletero de la camioneta.

—Linda bicicleta —dijo, mirando al techo, donde estaba asegurada su Maverick negra con plateado. En el aeropuerto Kuroko y Akemi se habían deshecho de la caja de cartón en la que la aerolínea la había empacado.

—Uh… gracias —dijo otra vez.

Se colgó la mochila en ambos hombros, el casco estaba amarrado en ella, rebotando contra su cadera, y abrió la puerta.

—¿Esto es todo? — preguntó.

—Sí —respondió Kuroko.

—Wow. Pensé que los donceles eran como las chicas, se caracterizaban por empacar en exceso.

—No soy mucho como una chica —respondió Kuroko. ¿Qué? ¿Qué acabas de decir?

Lo miró de pies a cabeza y sonrió.

—Pudiste haberme engañado.

Si la figura humana pudiera derretirse espontáneamente, Kuroko se hubiera convertido en un charco de piel líquida justo allí y en ese momento. ¡Este hermoso y sexy chico de 1.90 metros semi-desnudo estaba coqueteando con él! ¡Con el invisible e incapaz de tener una conversación Kuroko Tetsuya!

Sacó la bolsa de malla con balones de fútbol del baúl y la lanzó sobre su hombro. Con su otra mano cogió la maleta más grande, dejando sólo el maletín de su portátil y una maleta pequeña que contenía la ropa interior de Kuroko, para que él la llevara. Aunque no tenía ni idea de lo que la maleta contenía, Kuroko estaba agradecido de no tener que verlo cargar su ropa interior hacia la casa.

—Soy Taiga, por cierto —dijo mientras Tetsuya cerraba la puerta.

Kuroko casi se ahogó.

—No.

Kagami se echó a reír.

—Uh… sí.

—¿Eres Taiga?

¿El Taiga regordete, de cabello grasoso, que soplaba burbujas de moco se había convertido en este Dios de proporciones olímpicas digno de aparecer en la Warner Bros?

—Sí, soy yo —dijo, estrechando los ojos—. ¿No me golpeaste en la cabeza con un bate de beisbol una vez?

—Era un bate de Wiffleball —dijo—. Y creo que antes me habías colgado de un árbol.

—Huh. Siempre había creído que era un bate de beisbol —dijo Kagami.

—Soy extrañamente fuerte —dijo él.

Bien. Deja de hablar ahora. ¡Deja… de… hablar… ahora!

Pero Kagami seguía sonriendo. Se dirigieron por el césped hacia donde estaba el resto de la familia.

—Así que, juegas futbol, ¿eh? —dijo Taiga conforme se acercaban—. Menos mal. Vas a necesitar ser rápido para sobrevivir a esta multitud.

Kuroko miró a los otros chicos, que ahora estaban reunidos en un grupo. El más joven empujó entre sus piernas para llegar al medio del círculo, luego volvió a salirse empujando para buscar otro punto de entrada.

—¡Hey! ¿Qué significa "Pateador"? —preguntó uno de los chicos, levantando su cabeza sobre la multitud. Tenía cabello azul cobalto y una mirada sardónica en sus ojos.

Kuroko bajó la mirada hacia su casco de bicicleta como si nunca lo hubiera visto. Escrito de un extremo del casco negro a otro estaba la palabra "Pateador" entre comillas.

—Oh, ese es mi apodo —dijo Tetsuya.

—Es un apodo estúpido —dijo el chico azul.

—Juega fútbol, idiota —dijo Kagami mientras ponía su bolsa de balones de fútbol en el piso.

—¡Taiga! ¡Vocabulario! —lo regañó Akemi.

—De acuerdo, pero dile que deje de ser tan imbécil —respondió Kagami.

Kuroko consiguió esbozar una sonrisa.

—Puedo educar sola, gracias —contestó Akemi con una sonrisa. Luego caminó hacia el chico y le dio una palmada en la parte trasera de la cabeza. Soltó un dramático "¡Auch!" y se sobó la cabeza vigorosamente, poniendo mala cara.

—Entonces, chicos. ¿Se van a presentar o se van a quedar ahí de pie como un montón de orangutanes? —preguntó su padre.

Rezongando, los chicos rompieron el círculo y uno salió adelante. Era más bajo que Kagami, con una similar contextura atlética, de cabello rojo, despeinado y tenía los ojos de dos colores diferentes, uno rojo y el otro dorado. Llevaba una camiseta negra que tenía una sola palabra escrita en blanco con antigua letra de máquina de escribir: Arte.

—Hey, Soy Seijuuro —dijo. Su voz estaba en el lado suave, levantó su mano rápidamente para saludarlo—. Creo que vas a estar en mi clase. Segundo año ¿Cierto?

—Sí —dijo Kuroko.

—Genial —respondió Akashi con una sonrisa—. Hum, conociste a Taiga —dijo y se giró hacia el resto del grupo.

—Este es Atsushi —señaló a un chico más alto y fornido, con cabello violeta atado en una coleta desprolija y un poco de barba. Atsushi llevaba vaqueros aunque hacían 90 grados de temperatura afuera, y tenía el logo de Orange County Choppers tatuado en la parte exterior de su bíceps derecho. Kuroko y su padre habían restaurado dos Harleys antiguas y él acababa de conseguir su permiso. Atsushi podría ser un alma gemela bajo esa expresión impasible.

—Ese es Daiki —dijo Seijuuro, señalando al chico azul, quien claramente pensaba que era el regreso de Eminem. Usaba una cruz de oro alrededor de su cuello sin la camiseta, y tenía una increíble tableta de chocolate. Kuroko le sonrió, Daiki desvió la mirada y apretó los dientes.

—Este es Shintaro —dijo Akashi. Shintaro llevaba corto su cabello verde, usaba lentes y tenía puesta una camiseta de los Yankees de New York. Miró al suelo y solo asintió levemente cuando Seijuuro dijo su nombre.

—Ese es Shougo —dijo Seijuuro, señalando a un chico regordete que se veía como Kuroko recordaba que Kagami se lucía hace siete años.

—Hola, Shougo —dijo Kuroko.

—Hola, Pateador —respondió Shougo, soltando una risotada y agarrándose la barriga.

Wow. Es exactamente igual a Kagami hace siete años, pensó Kuroko.

De la nada, el más pequeño se acercó corriendo, haciendo ruidos al azar. Estrelló su cabeza contra las rodillas de Kagami y se echó a reír.

—Y este renacuajo es Ryota —dijo Taiga, levantando al chico como si fuera un saco de papas. Ryota se sentó cómodamente en el hueco entre los brazos de Kagami con su cabeza sobre su pecho y un brazo alrededor de su espalda. Se puso la punta del dedo en la boca, sonrió tímidamente y dijo:

—Hola, Tetsuya.

Kuroko respiró hondo.

—Hola Ryota —tres por siete, pensó. Podría ser peor.

000

De: invisibleboy5525

Para: KurokoSoujiro

**Tema**: Instalándome.

Solo quería decirles que todo está bien aquí, hicimos barbacoa para la cena y comí ensalada, lo prometo. Los chicos se están acostumbrando a mí y Akemi y Shirogane son muy buenos. No puedo esperar para ver la nueva escuela mañana. Ya los extraño. ¡Espero que hayan tenido un buen vuelo! Mándenme un e-mail y llámenme tan pronto como puedan.

Con amor.

Tetsuya

Kuroko se recostó en el asiento de la ventana de su nueva habitación, con su portátil abierta sobre sus rodillas. Había solo una cosa que Tetsuya podía decir de su nueva habitación; era definitivamente rosada. Las paredes eran rosadas, el cubrecama era rosado, la alfombra en forma de flor era rosada. Akemi hasta había decorado el gran closet blanco con calcomanías de flores rosadas.

Era el opuesto exacto de todas las habitaciones en las que Kuroko había vivido.

Hubo un golpe rápido en la puerta y Akemi asomó la cabeza. Kuroko se sentó derecho.

—Te traje algunas toallas para mañana —dijo Akemi con una sonrisa, colocando toallas rosadas al final de la cama. Miró alrededor de la habitación y pausó cuando vio las maletas aún cerradas—. ¿Te estás adaptando bien?

—Sí, señora. Gracias —dijo Kuroko automáticamente. Tarde o temprano tendría que desempacar, pero eso haría definitivas las cosas. Necesitaba acostumbrarse primero al hecho de que este era realmente su espacio. Necesitaba acostumbrarse al rosa.

—No tienes que llamarme señora —dijo Akemi, cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho y encogiéndose de hombros—. Me hace sentir vieja.

—Oh. Está bien, se… — Tetsuya se mordió la lengua. Iba a tardar en acostumbrarse a eso.

—Así que, estaba pensando que tal vez podríamos ir de compras mañana en la noche —sugirió Akemi—. Estoy segura que hay algunas cosas que aún necesitas para ir a la escuela. Ropa nueva… maquillaje… ¿tal vez un nuevo bolso?

_Vaya. Esta mujer está necesitada de compañía femenina, _pensó Kuroko_, pero yo no soy exactamente una mujer ¿Maquillaje? ¿En serio?_

—Uh… está bien. Seguro —dijo, aunque ya tuviera todo lo que necesitaba. Tetsuya no disfrutaba exactamente de las compras (cualidad que siempre había intrigado al rey-de-los–regateos: Ogiwara) pero sabía que podía hacer un sacrificio cuando su respuesta fue recompensada con una sonrisa inclusive más grande de Akemi.

—¡Genial! Se justamente a dónde llevarte. Hay un ala nueva en el centro comercial que he estado muriendo por ir a ver —dijo Akemi—. Comeremos en la plaza de comida y tendremos una verdadera noche para nosotros.

—Suena bien —dijo Kuroko. ¿Área nueva en el centro comercial? ¿Plaza de comida?

—Está bien, buenas noches —dijo Akemi—. Hazme saber si necesitas algo.

—¿Akemi? —dijo Tetsuya, deteniéndola mientras salía del cuarto— ¿Siempre es tan… silencioso aquí?

Las cejas de Akemi se juntaron.

—Básicamente, nunca. Creo que tenemos que agradecerte por esta ocasional paz y silencio. Mis chicos no están totalmente seguros de cómo comportarse contigo al rededor.

Justo lo que no quería oír, pensó Kuroko, con un bulto formándose en su garganta. Después de una silenciosa cena durante la cual Shirogane y Akemi habían hecho toda la conversación, los chicos se retiraron al sótano y su Xbox, Tetsuya no había oído hablar a ninguno de ellos desde entonces. Se sentía como un rechazado total. Mientras que no le importaba evitar su escrutinio, tampoco quería que los chicos lo odiaran.

—Espero no estar haciendo sentir a nadie… incómodo.

—Por favor —dijo Akemi agitando su mano—. Probablemente hoy tenga mi primera buena noche de sueño en veinte años. Buenas noches, Tetsuya.

—Buenas noches —dijo Kuroko.

Mientras la puerta se cerraba, Kuroko le dio un vistazo y releyó el mensaje a sus padres. "Los chicos se están acostumbrando a mí." Parte de él se sintió culpable por no contarles la verdad completa; que los chicos lo estaban ignorando y estaban bastante molestos por su presencia, pero, ¿cuál era el punto? Colocó el dedo en el ratón y seleccionó enviar.

En algún lugar de la casa, una tabla en el piso chirrió y una puerta se cerró de un portazo; después todo estuvo silencioso de nuevo. Este lugar definitivamente no era el manicomio que había esperado.

A la mañana siguiente Kuroko abrió su puerta lentamente y echó un vistazo al pasillo. Música era reproducida detrás de una de las puertas cerradas, pero el pasillo estaba vacío y la puerta del baño estaba abierta. Ahora era su oportunidad.

Manteniendo sus cosas de baño cerca de su pecho, salió en el mismo momento en el que Akashi salía de su cuarto. Kuroko se detuvo en seco. Su cabello estaba pegado a su cuello y estaba usando un par de pantalones cortos desteñidos de la Universidad de Boston y una camiseta blanca. Madre del amor hermoso.

—Oh… hola. ¿Vas a entrar ahí? —preguntó Seijuuro.

—Sí, si está bien —dijo Kuroko—. Quiero decir, no tengo que ir ahora mismo. No quiero echar a perder tu rutina de la mañana.

—No, adelante —dijo Akashi—. ¿Tocas a mi puerta cuando termines?

—Claro. Está bien —dijo—. No hay problema.

Después de una ducha rápida en la que trató de no pensar en las docenas de diminutos pelos oscuros y claros pegados a cualquier superficie, Kuroko se secó su cabello con una toalla y se deslizó de vuelta en su pijama. Sonaba como si ahora hubiera un poco más de actividad en el pasillo. Tomó una respiración profunda y se preguntó si siempre iba a ser así de intimidante simplemente moverse por la casa. Cuadrando los hombros, Tetsuya salió al pasillo y sus pies descalzos casi fueron aplastados por un carro a control remoto. Saltó fuera de su camino justo a tiempo para verlo zigzaguear por el pasillo y subir por una rampa improvisada.

Los ojos de Kuroko se ampliaron con horror cuando vio que estaba al otro extremo del salto.

¡Oh… por… Dios!

El coche se estrelló contra una montaña de paquetes de toallitas de limpieza, que se desparramaron por todo el pasillo con el impacto. Shougo pasó corriendo a su lado, riendo maniáticamente, blandiendo los controles. Daiki salió de su cuarto para ver el porqué de la conmoción, recogió uno de los paquetes y sonrió.

—¿Súper absorbentes? —dijo, mientras Kagami y Akashi salían de su cuarto en lados opuestos del pasillo.

—¿Qué es súper absorbente? —preguntó Shougo, su frente arrugándose.

—Ni siquiera quiero saber —replicó Daiki, arrojando el paquete en dirección de Kuroko. Él lo atrapó, sintiendo que su temperatura corporal podía hacer un hoyo en la alfombra. Daiki se rió y bajó las escaleras con Shougo pisándole los talones.

—Ignóralo. Todos lo hacemos —dijo Taiga con una sonrisa aturdida.

—Uh…tío —dijo Akashi, mirando hacía los bóxers de Kagami, los cuales estaban cubiertos de caricaturas de ranas y entreabiertos. Entonces Seijuuro echó un vistazo a Tetsuya. Luego Taiga volvió a su cuarto y cerró la puerta. Sin avergonzarse en absoluto.

—Aquí, te ayudaré a limpiar esto —dijo Akashi, tirándose al suelo y recogiendo algunos de los paquetes

—¡No! — Tetsuya se precipitó hacia delante y Seijuuro cayó hacia atrás, de sus rodillas a su trasero. Tomó las toallitas de sus manos—. Realmente agradecería que no lo hicieras.

—Pero puedo…

—No. Sólo… Estoy bien —dijo Kuroko, torpemente recogiendo los envoltorios deslizantes en sus brazos—. Gracias.

—Está bien —dijo Akashi.

Se puso de pie y estuvo rondando durante un segundo, prolongando la mortificación de Kuroko. Finalmente Akashi caminó hacia el baño y cerró la puerta. Quedarse solo, era todo lo que Tetsuya podía hacer para no echarse a llorar. Habían estado en su cuarto. Habían buscado entre sus cosas. Y Taiga había visto sus toallitas de limpieza.

Esta era definitivamente la peor mañana de su vida.

Kuroko se puso de pie, atrajo sus cosas a su pecho, caminó a su cuarto, dejando caer todo en la cama. Está bien, toma el control, se dijo, se empezó a quitar la parte de arriba del pijama por encima de su cabeza pero entonces vio algo por la esquina de su ojo y gritó. Daiki y Shougo estaban ahora en el roble del patio trasero, armados con binoculares, mirando directamente a su ventana.

—¿Qué están haciendo? —gritó Kuroko.

Aomine rió y saludó.

—¿Te gusta mi cuarto?

—¿Tu cuarto?

—Oye, no me importa dormir con Shin en la litera, si puedo tener esta vista —dijo Daiki con una risa.

Con la mandíbula colgando y abierta, Tetsuya tiró del cordón junto a la ventana, bajando las persianas.

—¡Niños! ¡Desayuno! —gritó Akemi desde abajo—. Si no mueven sus traseros hasta aquí en cinco minutos, ¡todos van a llegar tarde!

Respira profundo, se dijo Kuroko. Tomó la silla de madera del frente de su escritorio y la clavó en el pomo de la puerta como había visto hacer tantas veces en las películas. Poniéndose de rodillas, abrió la larga maleta y sus hombros se desplomaron.

—¿Qué diablos?

Había marcas púrpuras sobre todo el frente de su camiseta blanca favorita. La cogió y la desdobló. Dibujados justo en el frente había dos enormes círculos, cada uno con un punto en el centro. Senos. Por su simple representación estaba claro que habían sido dibujados por uno de los chicos más jóvenes. Y no era sólo esta camisa. Alguien había dibujado en tres de sus camisas favoritas. ¿Sabían Shirogane y Akemi que sus hijos eran dementes criminales?

Sólo respira, se dijo Tetsuya. Tiró las camisetas en el bote de basura de su escritorio. Sacó su camiseta gris militar y se vistió rápidamente. De repente no podía esperar a llegar a la escuela. Tenía que ser malditamente mejor que este lugar. ¿Cómo es que pensó que la paz y el silencio de la noche anterior eran alarmantes?

Abrió la puerta del clóset para tomar sus tenis y se tropezó de nuevo con otra sorpresa. Ryota estaba parado justo enfrente de él con un bóxer rojo puesto en la cabeza a modo de super héroe.

—¡Ja ja ja! ¡Te asusté! —sacó su pequeña lengua mientras se reía.

El corazón de Kuroko estaba acelerado. Hizo ademán de atraparlo, pero salió corriendo por su lado.

—¡Tengo tu calzooooooooon! ¡Tengo tu calzoooooooon! —cantando y bailando en su habitación.

—¡Ryota! —gritó Kuroko, arremetiéndolo.

El pequeño idiota era demasiado rápido. Esquivó sus dedos, tiró la silla con estrépito y salió libre. Kuroko lo persiguió por las escaleras, pero Ryota se subió al pasamanos y se deslizó, sus pies tocando el suelo antes de que Tetsuya pudiera siquiera dar el segundo paso. Se giró, le sonrió y corrió a la cocina.

—¡Ryota! ¡No! —gimió Kuroko.

En la cocina el resto de los chicos estaban hablando y riendo y comiendo. Tetsuya se precipitó por las escaleras y corrió por la sala. Dio vuelta en la esquina del pasillo justo cuando Ryota estaba a punto de impulsarse a través de la puerta oscilante.

—¡Detente! —gritó.

En ese momento Atsushi apareció de la nada. Tomó al pequeño por la cintura y tiró de él hacia arriba.

—¡Suéltame! ¡Suéltame! — Ryota gritó una y otra vez.

Atsushi quitó la prenda de la cabeza de Ryota y se lo entregó a Tetsuya. Kuroko sólo se quedó parado donde estaba. No tenía idea de qué decir o qué hacer.

—No hay forma de controlarlo —dijo Atsushi. Esas eran las primeras palabras que Kuroko le había oído decir.

—Sí… gracias —respondió Tetsuya—. Si él hubiera entrado allí…

Murasakibara lo miró por un momento. Su cabello violeta estaba en punta y había algo de vaselina verde-negruzca por debajo de su oreja derecha. Era apuesto en una fuerte y peligrosa forma, pero había algo desagradable en él. Tal vez fue la evaluación y la manera casi burlona en la que lo estaba mirando. Como si no estuviera totalmente seguro de qué era.

—Sí, bueno —dijo.

Luego dio media vuelta y caminó de regreso por un pasillo corto. Kuroko observó mientras él abría la puerta que llevaba al garaje. El olor amargo de humo de cigarro golpeó sus fosas nasales y echó un vistazo a un par de chicos y una chica descansando en un viejo juego de muebles de sala. Todos estaban usando negro. Había una batería en el centro del garaje, rodeada de amplificadores y micrófonos. Justo antes de que la puerta se cerrara de nuevo, Kuroko vio la parte trasera de una motocicleta Harley, sus paneles laterales brillando como si hubieran sido recientemente pulidos.

Tetsuya se recostó hacia atrás y tomó un respiro profundo. Al parecer Atsushi estaba en una banda. Y la motocicleta tenía que ser suya. Quizá un día le preguntaría. Si algún día se sentía cómodo bajo esa mirada suya.

Por ahora, debía encontrar un lugar seguro donde esconder su ropa interior y sus cosas personales, era por mucho una prioridad más importante. Tetsuya ignoró su estómago gruñendo, se alejó de la cocina y subió de nuevo las escaleras.

De: inivisibleboy5525

Para: foreverfigter22

**Asunto**: Guía de chicos.

**La guía de Kuroko Tetsuya sobre los chicos Teiko.** _Entrada número uno_.

**Observación #1**: Cuando son hermosos, _saben_ que son hermosos.

Como el segundo más grande, Taiga. Es un señor. Es la perfección personificada. Y lo sabe. Lo puedes decir porque suelta sonrisas conocedoras cuando lo miras embobado. No es que lo haya mirado embobado. Para nada. Como sea, es demasiado pronto para decir si afecta negativamente su comportamiento.

**Observación #2:** Les gusta la piel.

Especialmente la piel que piensan, supuestamente, no es necesaria que sea vista. Como el espacio de camiseta entre tu abdomen y tu cintura.

**Observación #3:** No tienen problemas en afrontar situaciones que me mortificarían en vergonzoso silencio si los roles estuvieran invertidos.

Como Taiga que sacó a colación totalmente el incidente del bate de wiffleball, que si me hubiera pasado a mí, estaría deseando en cada uno de mis pasteles de cumpleaños que todo el mundo lo olvidara.

**Observación #4:** Cotillean. ¿Puedes creerlo? Escuché a Akashi y Aomine en el patio trasero hablando sobre una chica llamada Izumi, que les contó un chico llamado Ryo al que le contó otro chico llamado Deisuke como por ¡VEINTE MINUTOS! Sonaban como esas viejitas de pelo canoso que se juntan en la acera.

**Observación #5:** Los mayores son tan tiernos con los menores.

Estaban jugando Frisbee cuando llegué aquí y Taiga claramente dejó que Shougo y Ryota lo taclearan. Fue tan lindo. **suspiro**

**Observación #6:** Son un cliché. Me refiero al tipo de cliché de poner los ojos en blanco, un saludo secreto, no-nos-hables-a-menos-que-tengas-un-cromosoma-X-y-uno-Y ese tipo de cliché. Muy educados en el arte de la indiferencia.

**Observación #7:** No tienen sentido del espacio personal.

Necesito un seguro en mi puerta.

**Observación #8:** Los chicos son repulsivos.

No me hagas empezar con el estado de su baño. Estoy pensando en llamar a un equipo de materiales peligrosos. En serio.

**Observación #9:** Tienen cosas realmente raras sucediendo allí abajo.

Sí, no creo que esté dispuesto a trabajar en esta todavía.

**Observación #10:** Saben cómo hacer enemigos. A lo grande.

Por cierto, ¿Dije ya que vi a Taiga en ropa interior? Muy buenas vistas.

* * *

Bueno, aquí el capitulo uno, espero que lo hayan disfrutado.

REALMENTE amo al niño Kise. He dicho.

Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo!


	3. Capitulo II

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Kuroko no Basket son propiedad de Tadatoshi Fujimaki, aquí son utilizados para entretenimiento sin fines de lucro.

**Holaaa aquí con un nuevo capitulo! Compartiendo mi felicidad con ustedes porque acabo de pasar mi exámenes!**

**Gracias a los que dejan review y siguen la historia, de verdad para mi es muchísimo.**

Antes de seguir me gustaría contestar los **reviews anónimos:****  
**

**Ro: **¡Me alegra que te guste la historia! Con respecto a lo de Tetsuya, no es que lo esté haciendo afeminado, sino que Akemi _necesita _que él sea afeminado, no tiene nada que ver con Kuroko, las toallitas, la ropa, ¡el cuarto rosa! Todo fue su idea. Tengo un punto lo prometo, algo va a pasar con respecto a esto. Pero si me paso, avísame ¿Sí?

**Nozomi: **¡Gracias por tu review! Todos odian a nuestro pobre Kurokocchi. El sí va a tener un amigo incondicional (tal vez dos) pero lamento contarte que no va a ser Kise. Ahomine es Ahomine, y con respecto a Kagami... Aún no cantes victoria ji ji.

**Rina: **Te prometo escenas KagaKuro que amarás (u odiarás, tal vez) pero no sé si al final van a estar juntos. Sé que no es lo mismo, pero por favor, quédate por aquí :)

**Ri: **No hay problemas, tus reviews no me molestan, es más me ha encantado que lo intestes tanto. Si no los podías ver es porque tenía el moderador de reviews activado, y los reviews que son de anónimos, primero los tengo que aceptar antes de que aparezcan, pero ya lo quité. (No sabía que lo tenía)

Tampoco me incomodan tus comentarios todos tienen derecho a pedir sobre la pareja que más les gusta! Me alegro que te haya gustado el capitulo, lamentablemente la idea del harem no es muy posible, ya que, como todos tienen distintas edades sería un poco... _pedofílico._ Peeero, con los que tienen la edad habrá cosas de todo tipo!

**Ahora una pregunta: ¿Esta bien que siga poniendo las advertencias de la historia? **Tal vez debería ponerlas en todos los capítulos, pero me parece muy largo todo, me gustaría que me digan que piensan. Por hoy la voy a saltear.

Ahora sí, si llegaron hasta aquí, espero que disfruten la lectura.

* * *

**Capitulo II**

.

.

—¡Oye, tonto! ¡Pásame los Cocoa Puffs!

—¿Qué carajos? ¿Quién se bebió todo el jugo de naranja?

—El café está listo, ¿quién quiere?

Kuroko entró en la cocina, advirtió el alboroto en la mesa del desayuno, y se unió a Akemi en el centro de la isla, donde el café estaba preparado.

—¡Buenos días, Tetsuya! —dijo Akemi alegremente. Le echó un vistazo al atuendo de Kuroko, camiseta militar y vaqueros deshilachados, y su sonrisa se volvió un poco tensa—. Te ves... cómodo.

—Lo estoy —respondió Kuroko—. ¿Te importa si tomo un poco? —hizo un gesto hacia el café.

—¡Por favor! Siéntete libre —contestó Akemi—. Esta es tu casa ahora.

_En realidad, creo que esta casa pertenece a los locos de la mesa,_ pensó Kuroko, alargando la mano hacia la cafetera. No podía creer que después de todo lo que los Teiko más jóvenes le habían hecho esa mañana, estuvieran masticando ruidosamente su cereal, totalmente libres de culpa. Ni siquiera parecían preocupados de que lo contara. Tal vez, podían distinguir que Tetsuya no era del tipo de acusar.

—Oye, Akemi... ¿Realmente me quedé con el cuarto de Aomine? —preguntó Kuroko, bajando la voz.

—¿Por qué? ¿Te está torturando por eso? —preguntó Akemi.

—No, es sólo que... no quiero desalojar a nadie.

—Por favor, no le des más vueltas —dijo Akemi, tocando la mano de Tetsuya. Se acercó más y susurró—: entre tú y yo, Daiki necesitaba que le bajaran los humos.

Tetsuya sonrió con torpeza y se llenó su taza con café. Midorima entró y se paró junto a su madre. Extendió un brazo hacia abajo a su costado y se agarró el codo con la otra mano, de modo que sus brazos formaban un número cuatro a través de su cuerpo. Miró hacia el suelo. ¿Cuál era su problema? Midorima aún no había hecho contacto visual con Kuroko desde que había llegado. Tetsuya sabía lo que era sentirse incómodo en presencia de desconocidos, pero esto estaba llevándolo a un nivel completamente nuevo.

—Hola, Shintaro —intentó Kuroko.

No respondió. Tratando de no sentirse despreciado, Tetsuya echó un poco de azúcar de la azucarera en su taza. Simplemente iba a tener que aceptar el hecho de que esta no era su mañana. Añadió un poco de crema y leche a su café y revolvió.

—Eso no va allí.

Tetsuya levantó la mirada. Midorima estaba mirando atentamente el envase de crema y leche y agarrando su brazo con aún más fuerza que antes. Akemi estaba de espaldas a ellos mientras rebuscaba en el refrigerador.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Kuroko, con el corazón desbocado.

—Eso no va allí —dijo otra vez. Por una fracción de segundo sus ojos realmente se posaron en Kuroko. Era la primera vez que él los veía. Eran de un verde intenso y nítido—. Eso no va allí —repitió—. No va allí.

El pulso de Tetsuya empezó a acelerarse.

—Lo siento... ¿qué no va dónde?

—Eso no va allí —dijo Shintaro de nuevo, un intenso rubor subió desde su cuello hasta sus sienes. Su voz fue volviéndose más y más fuerte.

Kuroko retrocedió un paso.

—Lo siento, no...

—A Shintaro le gusta mantener todas las botellas y envases de cartón en orden de altura —dijo Akemi, poniendo las manos sobre los hombros de Midorima. Su toque pareció calmarlo un poco.

—Eso no va allí —dijo él en un tono más explicativo.

—Oh... está bien —dijo Tetsuya.

Sintió como todas las venas de su cuerpo palpitaron cuando Midorima lo miró fijamente. Los artículos en la isla estaban, en efecto, alineados por orden de altura, desde la cafetera hasta la jarra de leche, la lata de café y la azucarera. Tetsuya agarró el envase de crema y leche, con su mano temblando un poco y lo colocó de nuevo en el espacio en el que había estado antes, justo entre la lata de café y el azúcar.

Midorima sonrió, satisfecho.

—Shin, este es Tetsuya —dijo Akemi, inclinándose sobre su hombro—. Te acuerdas que hablamos de que Tetsuya vendría a vivir aquí, ¿verdad? ¿Ya dijiste hola?

—Hola —dijo Midorima hacia el suelo.

—Hola —respondió Kuroko.

—¿Sabías que Joe DiMaggio tiene el récord de las Grandes Ligas en la racha más larga de partidos consecutivos bateando de hit con cincuenta y seis partidos? —preguntó, levantando la mirada brevemente—. Lo situaron en 1941 como miembro de los Yankees de Nueva York.

Kuroko miró a Akemi de nuevo, quien inclinó la cabeza de manera alentadora.

—¿En serio? —dijo—. Tendré que recordar eso.

Shintaro asintió con la cabeza y miró a su madre antes de centrarse en el piso de nuevo y caminar hacia la mesa del desayuno. Kuroko repentinamente no tenía idea de a dónde mirar. ¿Qué fue todo eso? ¿Y por qué se sentía tan asustado?

—Tus padres no te dijeron acerca de Shintaro, ¿eh? —preguntó Akemi en voz baja.

Tetsuya tragó saliva y colocó el café en el mostrador.

—¿Qué pasa con él?

—Tiene el síndrome de Asperger. Es una forma de autismo —dijo Akemi—. ¿Sabes algo sobre eso?

—No realmente —dijo Kuroko, volviéndose para mirar a Midorima, mientras él hablaba con Akashi—. Quiero decir, he oído hablar de autismo, pero...

—Se da en todo tipo de formas, pero básicamente se trata de una disfunción social — dijo Akemi, dando un paso al lado de Kuroko —. Con Shintaro, son algunas cosas. En primer lugar, tiene que tener las cosas organizadas impecablemente o se inquieta, como acabas de ver. En segundo lugar, no es bueno con gente nueva, pero es evidente que le gustas.

—¿De verdad? —preguntó Tetsuya.

—Por lo general, no habla con una persona nueva por lo menos durante una semana. Contigo sólo tomó una noche —dijo Akemi—. En tercer lugar, es increíble para las matemáticas y la memorización y tiene un don para las estadísticas. Su obsesión particular es…

—Los Yankees de Nueva York —terminó Tetsuya, mirando la camiseta que estaba usando Shintaro.

—Exactamente —dijo Akemi con un asentimiento de cabeza—. Todos los hombres de la familia son seguidores del béisbol americano. Puedes imaginarte cómo mi esposo fanático empedernido de los Red Sox se siente acerca de uno de sus hijos adorando al Imperio del mal — Akemi se echó a reír—. De todos modos, si tienes alguna pregunta acerca del Asperger o cualquier cosa, Tetsuya, háznoslo saber. Shintaro es un gran chico. Sólo necesita un poco de atención adicional, eso es todo.

—Lo entiendo —dijo Kuroko.

Mientras Akemi andaba de un lado a otro arreglando la cocina, Tetsuya se mantuvo a un lado de la acción, sorbiendo su café. En el otro extremo de la mesa, Ryota estornudó y Kuroko observó, sorprendido, como Aomine llevaba una servilleta a la nariz del niño y lo ayudaba a sonarse. Luego alborotó el pelo de Kise y se levantó para tirar la servilleta a la basura.

_Está bien, quizás no es el diablo_, pensó Kuroko. Por supuesto, esto no cambiaba el hecho de que sus persianas no volverían a estar subidas.

Daiki agarró una taza del mostrador y se sirvió un poco de café. Tetsuya se dio cuenta de que la pierna de sus pantalones estaba excesivamente decorada. Todo el muslo estaba cubierto con un dibujo intrincado de un personaje femenino de anime con pelo de punta y enormes pechos a punto de saltar fuera de su leotardo. En la otra pierna estaba un personaje masculino de aspecto rudo blandiendo una espada. Para ser bolígrafo sobre mezclilla, eran definitivamente obras de arte.

—¿Qué estás viendo? —dijo Aomine, levantando la barbilla.

—Nada —dijo Kuroko automáticamente.

Daiki miró sus pantalones y sonrió.

—¿Te gusta lo que ves?

—¿Tú… dibujaste eso? —preguntó Tetsuya, tratando de hacer algún tipo de insinuación.

—No, fuga de cerebro, deje que otro hijo de puta dibujara sobre toda mi pierna en la escuela de verano —dijo, arrugando la cara.

—¡Daiki! ¡Lenguaje! —dijo Akemi.

Aomine miró a Kuroko con evidente desdén.

—Oye, si encuentras alguna de mis viejas revistas de Mai-chan en la habitación, sólo házmelo saber —luego salió sin darle una segunda mirada.

—¡Daiki! ¡Daiki Aomine Teiko! ¡Vuelve aquí! —gritó Akemi detrás de él—. Lo siento, Tetsuya.

—No hay problema —dijo él.

Cuando se sentó en el extremo de la mesa y se sirvió un plato de cereal, hizo todo lo posible por relajarse. De todos los chicos en esta casa, Daiki era el que más lo ponía de los nervios. Sólo esperaba que si se quedaba fuera de su camino, él se quedara fuera del suyo.

000

—¿Esta es su escuela? —preguntó Kuroko, mirando por la ventana del asiento trasero del viejo y oxidado Saab de Kagami.

—Esta es —dijo Seijuuro—. Hitori High en toda su gloria.

—¿Impresionado? —preguntó Taiga.

—Bueno, un poco —respondió Tetsuya.

El edificio se veía como algo salido de un folleto de Harvard. Era una enorme estructura de ladrillo rojo con expansión descontrolada y una verdadera torre de reloj en la esquina delantera. Enormes árboles frondosos bordeaban los senderos que conducían hasta la entrada principal y rodeaban los jardines. Docenas de ventanas relucientes daban a un arroyo rumoroso que corría a lo largo de la parte de atrás de la cancha de fútbol. El césped había sido cortado tan recientemente que podría haber sido césped artificial y un enorme estandarte estaba colgado en la parte superior de las gradas diciendo Hitori High: Casa de los Leopardos.

En todas partes que Tetsuya miraba, caras nuevas de chicas con minifaldas plisadas chillaban y se abrazaban unas a otras, hablando efusivamente de sus recuerdos de verano. Un grupo de chicos, con chaquetas del equipo escolar color marrón, holgazaneaban en las escaleras delante de las puertas dobles, mirando el paisaje.

Kuroko se sintió aliviado cuando vio pasar a un grupo de chicas con pantalones vaqueros, una de ellas sosteniendo un balón de fútbol. Por un momento, había pensado que se había inscrito en Paris Hilton High.

Kagami estacionó el Saab con un chirrido de frenos y Tetsuya abrió su puerta, echándose al hombro su mochila casi vacía. Todo lo que había traído con él era su cartera, una libreta y sus zapatillas de fútbol, por si acaso tenía la oportunidad de usarlos.

Ver el imponente edificio casi lo dejó sin aliento. Su preparatoria en Akita había sido de una planta de estuco y cromo. Este lugar parecía haber sido el responsable de la educación de los antepasados de la nación.

—Vamos —dijo Akashi—. Vamos a mostrarte dónde está la oficina.

—Gracias —dijo Kuroko.

—No pensabas que te íbamos a abandonar, ¿verdad? —preguntó Kagami, retrocediendo unos pasos y exhibiendo esa hermosa sonrisa.

Tetsuya notó las miradas curiosas de más de unas cuantas chicas mientras subía las escaleras frontales entre Taiga y Seijuuro. Kagami chocó las manos con un tipo apoyador, con la promesa de verlo en el almuerzo y Kuroko sonrió. Entrar con respaldo era mejor que entrar solo en cualquier día.

—¡Hey! ¡Kiyoshi! —gritó Kagami al segundo en que entraron en el acogedor vestíbulo lleno de vitrinas con trofeos—. ¡Espera! — Kuroko y Akashi se detuvieron—. Lo siento, chicos. Tengo que hacer algo —les dijo Taiga—. Los veo luego. Buena suerte, Pateador.

Kagami saltó unos cuantos escalones para alcanzar a sus amigos. Tetsuya lo observó hasta que los alcanzó, incapaz de apartar los ojos. Todos eran tipos atléticos y todos estaban mirándolo mientras Taiga chocaba las manos con ellos y les golpeaba la espalda. Cuando se dio cuenta de la atención, se dio la vuelta rápidamente.

—No te preocupes por él. Tiene que saludar a su gente —dijo Seijuuro con un toque de sarcasmo.

—¿Más popular... más atlético... más probabilidades de éxito? —preguntó Kuroko.

—Todo lo anterior —dijo Akashi secamente.

Mientras caminaban por los pasillos, Kuroko se dio cuenta de que todos los casilleros estaban pintadas de granate y dorado y que los estandartes de espíritu escolar colgaban por todas partes. Volantes en las paredes instaban a los estudiantes a inscribirse en todo, desde el club de fotografía hasta hockey sobre césped o Amnistía Internacional.

—Bueno, eso es todo —dijo Akashi, deteniéndose frente a una gruesa puerta de madera marcada como Oficina principal—. No dejes que la vieja Yuki te intimide. Sólo es un ser humano infeliz.

—Gracias.

—Cuando quieras —dijo Seijuuro con una media sonrisa, retrocediendo perezosamente—. ¡Buena suerte!

Una vez que Akashi se hubo ido, Tetsuya se quedó en el pasillo por un momento, asimilándolo todo. Un chico pasó y le dio una sonrisa curiosa pero no antipática a Kuroko.

_Aquí estoy otra vez_, pensó Tetsuya. Ciudad nueva. Escuela nueva. Rodeado por miles de personas nuevas. Podría dejar que eso lo superara o podría sacar lo mejor de ello. Con una repentina ráfaga de confianza, Kuroko enderezó los hombros. Había hecho esto antes, muchas veces. Por supuesto, entonces sus padres siempre habían estado allí para apoyarlo cuando llegaba a casa de un primer día malo, pero era mayor ahora. Podía cuidar de sí mismo. Tetsuya giró sobre sus talones y entró a la oficina. Vivir con siete chicos iba a ser un reto. Una nueva escuela era pan comido.

La cafetería era siempre el punto más bajo. Por lo menos en clase todo el mundo estaba mezclado. Los mejores amigos se quedaban sin sus compinches, los grupillos sin sus centros. Sin embargo, en la cafetería, todos se reunían. Todos se amontonaban en sus mesas predeterminadas y el nuevo era más visible que nunca.

Kuroko entró a la cafetería de Hitori High armado con este conocimiento y cargado con más libros de texto de los que cualquier humano o mula de carga debería tener que llevar. Su casillero estaba en el lado opuesto del edificio de cada una de sus clases, así que no había tenido tiempo de dejar nada. Su mente daba vueltas con los nombres de los maestros y sus asignaciones, y estaba empezando a darse cuenta de que en realidad tendría que llevar todas estas cosas a casa, todos los días.

Tetsuya se detuvo cerca de la puerta y miró a su alrededor. Algunos chicos se habían presentado esa mañana, pero nadie había hecho suficiente conversación que fuera digna de colarse en su mesa del almuerzo, y desde luego no iba a entrometerse con Aomine, Akashi o Kagami.

Se sintió aliviado cuando vio que justo afuera del bullicioso campo minado de las mesas comunes y largas había un patio pequeño y tranquilo con antiguas mesas de picnic y bancos encorvados. Sólo algunos solitarios ocasionales estaban sentados allí, lejos de la multitud. Esa era la utopía de Tetsuya.

Después de elegir un sándwich de aspecto sano, una bolsa de papas fritas y un refresco de la fila del almuerzo, Kuroko atravesó la puerta del patio y se dejó caer en la primera mesa vacía.

Con los hombros caídos y el cerebro cansado, Tetsuya desenvolvió lentamente su sándwich. Todo lo que tenía que hacer era conseguir pasar por un par de clases más y entonces estaría en la cancha de fútbol, donde realmente pertenecía. Sólo esperaba que la secretaria hubiera estado en lo cierto esta mañana cuando le había dicho a Kuroko que los equipos seguían aceptando a nuevos estudiantes. Yuki no parecía estar del todo segura acerca de nada, excepto el hecho de que era más inteligente que Kuroko y todos los demás en la habitación. Había suspirado cada vez que alguien le había hecho una pregunta, como si ya debieran saber la respuesta, pero luego le había llevado diez minutos buscar la respuesta adecuada.

—¡Ah! ¡Aquí está! —había anunciado, sacando un trozo de papel de una carpeta en su escritorio—. La entrenadora Hayato es la entrenadora del equipo de fútbol. El equipo ha estado practicando desde el 20 de agosto, pero los nuevos estudiantes son bienvenidos a hacer la prueba. Los nuevos estudiantes deben reportarse en la cancha de fútbol detrás de la escuela el primer día de clases para una prueba. Se bajó los lentes y miró a Kuroko con aire de suficiencia.

—Espero que trajeras unos tenis, querido.

—Nunca salgó de casa sin ellos —respondió Tetsuya, acariciando su mochila.

Ahora sus tenis estaban atados a la correa de su mochila para hacer más espacio para sus muchos libros. Se preguntaba si alguien del equipo lo había notado en los pasillos, si sabían que iría a la práctica. Miró la cafetería a través de la pared de cristal, tratando de divisar a los chicos del equipo. ¿Eran algo buenos? ¿Eran demasiado buenos para que lo lograra?

Tetsuya tuvo repentinas ganas de una de las conversaciones motivacionales patentadas de su padre. _Lástima que_ _está a miles de kilómetros de distancia_, pensó, tragando saliva. No iba a pensar en sus padres. Quedaban un par de horas por pasar y no podía compadecerse ahora.

La puerta detrás de él se abrió con un chirrido y Midorima salió, agarrando su bandeja. Sus ojos, como siempre, estaban clavados en el suelo. Fue directamente a la mesa en la esquina posterior derecha del patio, puso la bandeja en la mesa y se sentó. Sacó un radio portátil de su mochila negra y se puso los audífonos en las orejas. Por casualidad levantó la mirada y vio a Tetsuya observándolo. Por una fracción de segundo, ninguno de los dos se movió.

—Hola, Shintaro —dijo Kuroko finalmente.

—Los Yankees están jugando su partido ciento treinta y cinco de la temporada — respondió. Luego oprimió un botón y Tetsuya oyó a la voz metálica de un locutor cobrar vida. Puso la radio sobre la mesa y comenzó a sazonar su plato de sopa con el salero y pimentero de plástico que estaban en la mesa. Kuroko se dio cuenta que su lata de refresco, su botella de jugo, y su paquete de botanas estaban alineados en la bandeja en orden de altura. Movió el paquete de botanas, colocó el salero y el pimentero entre él y la botella de jugo, y se echó hacia atrás, satisfecho.

000

foreverfighter22: _¿qué quieres decir con que cosas fuera de lo común están pasando allí? ¡No puedes decir eso sin explicarte!_

invisibleboy5525:_ Esta mañana Taiga se despertó y salió de su habitación con los bóxer abiertos. __Sus bóxer de caricaturas de rana._

foreverfighter22: ¡_OH! ¡ES LA SEGUNDA VEZ QUE ME LO CUENTAS! ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJA! Realmente no viste piel, ¿verdad?_

invisibleboy5525: _¡Oh Dios! ¡No! No vi._

foreverfighter22: _¡Oye! vives en villa testosterona ahora. ¡Acostúmbrate a ello!_

* * *

Bueno, hasta aquí el capitulo.

Sé que parece poco, pero es que el capitulo que viene, se viene bastaaaante picante, con la aparición de dos personajes nuevos (y uno que van a odiar desde la primer palabra, _I promise_)_  
_

No me decidía a que preparatoria quería que fueran, así que elegí un nombre ramdom.

Espero sus reviews! Aunque sea en plan horda furiosa!


	4. Capitulo III

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Kuroko no Basket son propiedad de Tadatoshi Fujimaki, aquí son utilizados para entretenimiento sin fines de lucro.

**Nozomi y Ri gracias por sus reviews, había escrito algo para cada una de ustedes, pero no se que pasó y se borró todo TT-TT ¡Espero que disfruten este capitulo!**

**Aclaraciones: **Nunca puse el orden de los chicos así que aquí van:

Murasakibara, Kagami, Akashi, Aomine/Midorima, Haizaki y Kise.

Ahora sí, espero que disfruten la lectura.

* * *

**Capitulo III**

.

.

El equipo de fútbol estaba reunido en las gradas cuando Kuroko se acercó. La entrenadora; una mujer alta, musculosa con el pelo oscuro y corto, estaba de espaldas a Tetsuya cuando ella habló con el equipo. Era un largo paseo a través del campo para unirse a ellos y cuando Kuroko llegó allí, cada uno de los jugadores estaba mirándolo. Dejó caer su bolso en el primer escalón y la entrenadora paró a mediados de una oración.

―Debes ser el nuevo muchacho sobre el cual he oído tanto ―dijo, echando un vistazo abajo a los botines sucios de Kuroko.

―Supongo ―dijo Tetsuya. Por lo visto había tenido razón en suponer que algunos de sus futuros compañeros de equipo mancharan sus botines en el pasillo―. Pero no estoy seguro de estar en el lugar correcto — Kuroko observó que en las gradas, había tanto hombres como mujeres.

— Lo estás, yo dirijo tanto al equipo masculino como femenino, así que entrenan juntos. Por cierto, tú eres...

— Tetsuya Kuroko

―Entrenadora Hayato ―respondió―. ¿Qué posición juegas, Tetsuya?

―Centro-delantero ― contestó Kuroko.

Alguien soltó una risa que fue seguida por una ronda de otras. El cuchicheo que había comenzado a su llegada se había intensificado y un par de las muchachas movieron sus cabezas en obvia compasión. La entrenadora, sin embargo, pareció no estar desconcertada.

―Bien ―dijo con una cabezada―. ¿Muchachos, por qué no hacen un partido y vemos qué puede hacer Tetsuya? Satsuki, al banco.

— En realidad, entrenadora, preferiría que fuera Satsuki quien entrara en mi lugar — dijo, un chico de cabello oscuro y ojos verdes. Era el que le había sonreído a Tetsuya esa mañana.

— Como quieras, Tatsuya — Contestó Hayato, entendiendo enseguida lo que el chico quería.

Tatsuya hizo una mueca en dirección a Kuroko y le dio un chaleco rojo hecho bola, que éste rápidamente se puso sobre su camiseta.

―Gracias ― Tetsuya dijo.

―Sí. Rómpete una pierna ― replicó Himuro sarcásticamente. Demasiado para aquella sonrisa.

Kuroko trotó al campo y se unió a las otras camisas rojas en el lado oeste, por lo que veía, claramente esto era chicas contra chicos. Saludó a los muchachos en la línea y un par extendieron sus manos por unas palmadas, pero ningún nombre fue intercambiado. Una vez que subían al campo, estos chicos eran todos negocios. A Tetsuya le gustó eso.

La entrenadora caminó al centro del campo con una pelota de fútbol y anduvo entre Kuroko y la centro-delantero contraria, Satsuki. La muchacha era alta y de piel blanca, con amplios hombros, una cintura delgada y piernas de asesina. Su pelo rosa había sido iluminado y estaba tirado en una cola de caballo gruesa. Tenía un poquito demasiado maquillaje, pero Tetsuya podría decir por la mirada feroz en sus ojos que la chica no era ninguna Barbie. Esto iba a ser interesante.

El balón cayó al suelo, sonó el silbato y comenzó el juego. Kuroko rápidamente consiguió el control de la pelota y comenzó campo arriba. Pasó a la muchacha en su derecha y corrió por delante, zumbando por enfrente de su primer defensor, que realmente tropezó tratando de cambiar de dirección. La pelota volvió a sus pies segundos más tarde y Kuroko golpeaba con fuerza, pero con habilidad hizo reventar la pelota directamente por las piernas de la chica del medio. Tomó la pelota bajo la línea, usando un juego de piernas para hacer equivocar a otra defensa. Corrió hacia el objetivo prácticamente sin ser tocado. La portero, por la mirada en su cara, estaba completamente desconcertada. Tetsuya falsó a la izquierda y dio una patada a la derecha. La muchacha no tenía ninguna posibilidad.

―¡Gol! ―La entrenadora Hayato gritó mientras la pelota rozó la espalda de la red.

Los compañeros de equipo de Kuroko se apiñaron alrededor de él, dándole golpes en la espalda y chocando los cinco. Había sido demasiado fácil.

―¡Bueno ese, Tetsuya! ―dijo la entrenadora Hayato―. ¡El resto de ustedes me hacen ver mal! ¡Vamos!

Esta vez la otra centro-delantero fulminó con toda la fuerza de su mirada y ceño fruncido a Kuroko, cuando se pararon en la línea.

—Suerte de principiante ―dijo.

Tetsuya no le hizo caso.

En el silbido, Kuroko consiguió la pelota otra vez, pero esta vez, Momoi la tomó en seguida con un robo hábil, detrás de las piernas. Esto pasó tan rápido que Tetsuya nunca lo vio venir y sonrió cuando él corría en busca de la muchacha.

―Buen movimiento ― dijo, impresionado.

―Acostúmbrate a ello ―contestó la chica.

Pasó la pelota directamente por Kuroko, que estuvo dos segundos demasiado tarde para bloquearla. Su compañero de equipo lo tomó campo arriba, pero rápidamente la perdió. La pelota vino volando por el aire hacia Tetsuya. Era un ángulo perfecto para un pase principal, entonces Kuroko saltó para tomarlo. Pero antes de que su frente tocara alguna vez el cuero, fue atacado en un contacto lleno que golpeó cada hueso en su cuerpo y lo lanzó a la tierra. Cuando alzó la vista otra vez, Satsuki estaba a mitad del campo con la pelota.

―¡Ten cuidado, Satsuki! ―llamó la entrenadora Hayato.

―Así que alguien con quien no meterse. — se dijo Kuroko cuando vio a Momoi anotando.

Sabía que el golpe de Satsuki era una asquerosa falta que probablemente habría ganado una tarjeta amarilla en un verdadero juego, pero a Tetsuya le gustó el hecho de que la chica no tenía miedo de jugar duro. Cada equipo necesitaba a jugadores así de intrépidos. Y de lo que había visto, Satsuki tenía algunos de los mejores movimientos.

_Tal vez aún mejor que los míos_, Tetsuya pensó.

Unos minutos más tarde, sonó el silbato y todos trotaron fuera del campo. Kuroko trotó hacia Satsuki y sacó su mano.

―Buenos movimientos ahí ―dijo―. Nunca te vi venir.

Momoi miró la palma de Kuroko como si estuviera cubierta de garrapatas.

―Sí, la mayor parte de las personas no lo hacen. Por eso he sido titular durante tres años seguidos, y por eso si no puedes ganarme a mí, nunca conseguirás el lugar de Tatsuya.

Aturdido, Kuroko redujo la marcha de sus pasos y dejo a Momoi trotar por delante, donde chocó palmas con Tatsuya y otras personas.

―No le hagas caso a Satsuki. A nadie le gusta.

Otro jugador, el chico que había jugado a la derecha de Kuroko, lo había alcanzado. Era un poco más alto que Tetsuya, y la mayor parte de su pelo negro estaba pegado alrededor de su cara limpia, brillante de sudor. Kuroko lo había notado en el campo. Era uno de los chicos más rápidos en el equipo.

―¿Incluso ellos? ― Kuroko preguntó, mirando a los amigos de Momoi.

―Les paga ―bromeó el muchacho―. Como su hermano, tengo que devolver el dinero y decir lo que realmente pienso.

―¿Eres su hermano? ― Tetsuya preguntó, sorprendido.

―Lo sé. Soy, como mucho, más bonito que ella ―dijo el chico, moviendo sus pestañas de manera cómica―. De todos modos, soy Takao. Pequeño hermano de Satsuki "Reina Perra" Momoi. Bueno, también soy hermano del idiota de Tatsuya.

Tetsuya lo miró confundido, y luego miró a Momoi y a Himuro. Takao leyó sus pensamientos — No somos todos hermanos, somos como medio hermanos, bueno es una historia larga para otro momento.

―Ah ― respondío Kuroko―. Soy Tetsuya.

―Lo sé. ¿Estabas en mi clase de química esta tarde, verdad? ―preguntó.

― ¿Estabas allí? Lo siento, no recuerdo nada después de que casi quemé las cejas de mi compañero de laboratorio.

Takao se rió.

―No fue tan malo. Entonces... fuiste asombroso ahí. ¿Dónde aprendiste a jugar así?

―He jugado en muchos equipos creciendo ― Kuroko explicó, sin ahondar en el tema, cuando alcanzaron la línea del lateral, donde el resto del equipo tomaba agua de las botellas―. Y el año pasado mi equipo fue el campeón de la Inter High.

― Espera, ¿En serio? ¿Eras de ese equipo de Akita? Genial. — Dijo Takao.

―Cuéntame.

―¡Bien, vamos a hacer unos ejercicios! —llamó la entrenadora. Unas muchachas agarraron los conos naranja que estaban apilados al lado de las gradas y los llevaron detrás, al campo―. Tetsuya, veme después de la práctica y hablaremos de un puesto en el equipo.

―Seguro, entrenadora ―dijo Kuroko.

―Destituya a mi hermano, por favor ―dijo Takao en voz baja―. La amaré por siempre.

Kuroko se rió cuando él y Takao trotaron de vuelta al campo. Un calor familiar y emocionante lo apoderó de pies a cabeza y lo saboreó, incluso cuando pensó con una punzada en Ogiwara y última vez que lo había sentido. Tetsuya tenía un sentimiento de que acababa de hacer su primer nuevo amigo.

000

―Bien, Tetsuya, tienes algo de obvio talento, no tengo que decirte eso ―dijo la entrenadora cuando estaban de pie en el vestíbulo, fuera del vestuario de chicos.

Con el pelo todavía mojado por la ducha, Kuroko cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho y trató de reprimir las mariposas dentro. Tenía que entrar en este equipo. Sin la familiaridad de práctica de fútbol, ejercicios y juegos, estaría totalmente perdido.

―Pero ya tengo un centro-delantero y lo ha sido durante tres años.

Tetsuya se agarró un poco más fuerte.

―De este modo, tengo una proposición para ti ―dijo la entrenadora Hayato.

―¿De qué se trata, entrenadora? ― Kuroko preguntó con esperanza.

―¿Cómo te sentirías ocupando el puesto de delantero por izquierda? ―preguntó―. Somos un poco débiles en aquel lado del campo y creo que serías perfectamente adecuado.

Tetsuya sonrió.

―Seguro Entrenadora. Todo lo que pueda hacer.

―Gracias ―dijo la entrenadora, dándole palmadas en el hombro―. Estoy contenta de tenerte aquí, Tetsuya. Pienso que contigo a bordo, podríamos hacer un largo camino este año.

―Gracias.

―Te veo mañana ―dijo la entrenadora Hayato a Tetsuya con una cabezada cuando se fue.

―¡Oye! ¿Lo hiciste? ―preguntó Takao, notando la sonrisa ridícula de Kuroko cuando salió del vestidor, un momento después.

―Sí. Delantero por izquierda ―dijo Tetsuya, levantando su bolso del suelo, donde lo había dejado caer mientras iba a hablar con la entrenadora. Siguió a Takao a la luz del brillante sol, sintiéndolo más ligero que el aire. Había entrado al equipo. Su nueva vida había comenzado oficialmente.

No podía esperar a llegar a casa y decirle a sus padres. _Espera, llamar a sus padres_, Tetsuya se recordó con una punzada de dolor. Esto le había estado pasando todo el día. Estar lejos de ellos iba a ser difícil de acostumbrarse. _Está bien. Hablarás con ellos esta noche,_ pensaba. _Será genial_.

―Ah, bien. Demasiado para la explosión de ego de Satsuki. Estaba muy entusiasmado con eso ―dijo Takao con una risa―. Pero soy feliz por ti. Oye... ¿necesitas un aventón a casa?

―Realmente, sería...

Kuroko se calmó cuando vio una imagen que le hizo perder todo el poder del discurso. El coche de Kagami estaba aparcado frente de la calzada de la escuela y Taiga mismo se apoyaba atrás contra él, mirando a través del césped delantero, lejos de Tetsuya.

Sus piernas estaban cruzadas en el tobillo y su pelo rojo brillando en la luz del sol. Alzó la vista, lo descubrió y sonrió. Había venido para recogerlo de la práctica. Nunca hubo un momento más perfecto en toda la vida de Tetsuya.

Pero, ¡ah Dios! ¿Qué iba a decirle en el coche para el viaje entero a casa? Claro, lo había llevado esa mañana, pero entonces Akashi había estado en el asiento delantero con él y se habían mantenido el uno al otro ocupado. ¿Qué iba a hacer? ¿Cómo iba a sobrevivir a esto sin hacerse ver como un completo idiota?

―¡Oye, nena! ― Kagami llamó.

_¿Eh?_

Satsuki trotó por delante de Kuroko y Takao, casi atropellando a su hermano cuando corrió el camino directamente a los brazos de Taiga. Él la levantó de la tierra y la saludó con un beso largo, casi pornográfico. Tetsuya no podía apartar los ojos.

_Tiene novia_, Kuroko pensaba, su buen humor borrado al instante. Por supuesto que tiene novia. Basta con mirar al tipo.

¿Pero por qué tenía que ser ella?

―Mi hermana, la perra de la Demostración Pública de Afecto―dijo Takao bajo su aliento.

―¡Consigan un cuarto! ―llamó uno de los amigos de Satsuki detrás de Kuroko, ganando una ronda de risas del resto del equipo.

Satsuki se separó de la cara de Taiga y les disparó una sonrisa satisfecha, ufana. Ella tomó la mano de Kagami y lo separó del coche así podía entrar. Taiga abrió la puerta para ella y al momento en que el trasero de Momoi golpeó el asiento, ella tiró abajo la visera para comprobar su maquillaje en el espejo.

―Oye, Tetsuya. ¿Vienes? ― Kagami llamó.

La cabeza de Momoi se levantó y lo miró con el ceño fruncido por la ventana.

―Uh... sí ― Kuroko contestó, obligando a sus pies a moverse―. Te veo mañana, ―dijo a Takao. Miró al piso y se dirigió hacia el coche. Kagami abrió la puerta para él, pero no pudo mirarlo hasta que cayó en el asiento trasero. ¿Cómo podría gustarle Satsuki Momoi? Se suponía que era perfecto.

―¿Entonces, cómo fue tu primer día? ― Taiga preguntó cuándo salió del aparcamiento.

―Estuvo bien ―contestó Tetsuya.

―Lo mismo de siempre ―dijo Momoi al mismo tiempo.

Satsuki le disparó a Kuroko una mirada en el retrovisor y Kagami se rió.

―Realmente, Sats, hablaba con Tetsuya ―dijo, extendiendo la mano y poniéndola sobre la de Momoi―. Sabemos cómo fue tu primer día.

Él y Momoi intercambiaron una mirada y se rieron.

―Bien, entró al equipo de fútbol ―dijo Momoi.

―Genial, Tetsuya. Felicidades ―dijo Taiga.

―Gracias — contestó Kuroko.

―Entonces, ¿dónde te puso la entrenadora? ―añadió Satsuki―. Sabemos que no jugarás como centro-delantero.

La piel de Tetsuya ardió y miró fijamente la ventana.

―Jugaré en la izquierda ―dijo él.

Vio la sonrisa astuta de Momoi en el retrovisor.

―Ah, pues la izquierda es muy importante ―dijo Satsuki―. Serás el apoyo de Tatsuya.

Kuroko hizo rodar sus ojos y se llenó de ansiedad. Una cosa era no ser nada alrededor de una chica como Satsuki, pero tenerla pasando delante de Taiga era diez veces peor. ¿Por qué no podía salir en defensa de sí mismo?

―No hagas caso de Satsuki ―dijo Kagami―. El fútbol es su vida.

Momoi le disparó a Taiga una mirada irritada que no notó.

―Somos bastante rápidos en el frente ―dijo ella, echando un vistazo sobre su hombro―. Espero que puedas seguir el ritmo del entrenamiento.

―Vamos, Sats. Hayato nunca lo habría tomado si no estuviera bien ―dijo Taiga.

Tetsuya podría haberle besado. Si no hubiera un millón de obstáculos, tantos físicos como psicológicos, en su camino, por supuesto.

―Sólo digo ―dijo Momoi, levantando sus manos―. Sólo quiero que esté preparado, esto es todo.

―No te preocupes por mí ―dijo Kuroko―. Mi equipo fue campeón de la Inter High el año pasado.

¡Allí lo tienes! pensaba, sonriendo triunfalmente.

―¿De verdad? ―preguntó Taiga, mirando sobre su hombro―. Eso es impresionante, Patadas.

La sonrisa de Tetsuya se ensanchó.

―¿Patadas? ¿Qué es Patadas? ―preguntó Satsuki.

―Es el apodo de Tetsuya ―dijo Taiga―. Realmente, Pateador es su apodo, pero lo cambié. ¿Creo que Patadas es más cool, verdad? ―preguntó, echando un vistazo a Kuroko en el espejo.

―Definitivamente ―dijo Tetsuya.

Satsuki se recostó con fuerza y miró fijamente la ventana, su mandíbula apretada.

―Es tan lindo que ustedes dos ya tengan sus propios apodos.

―¿Siento un pequeño sarcasmo, Sats? ―preguntó Kagami festivamente. Se paró en una luz roja, recogió su mano y la besó.

Momoi hizo rodar sus ojos, pero sonrió.

―No ―dijo―. En absoluto. De todos modos, ¿cómo te fue la práctica de basquet? ¿Vas participar de la liga este año?

―Sabes que no me preocupo por eso ―dijo Kagami, todavía sosteniendo la mano de Satsuki mientras giró el volante con su izquierda―. Lo que realmente me importa es que...

―¡Lo sé! ¡Lo sé! ¡Las universidades que vendrán por ti! ―contestó Momoi.

Mientras Taiga y Satsuki charlaron, Tetsuya se encontró sufriendo la incomodidad del tercero que sobra. Se recostó en su asiento y miró fijamente por la ventana, preguntándose a qué distancia de la escuela estaba la casa de Satsuki. Por mucho que no quisiera estar solo en el coche con Taiga para hablar, escuchar la charla de los amantes felices era mucho, mucho peor.

000

—Así que, ¿te divertiste? —preguntó Akemi esa noche mientras abría la puerta del frente.

—Sí, gracias de nuevo —dijo Tetsuya—. Pero realmente no tenías que conseguirme todas estas cosas. —Sujetas en sus manos estaban cuatro bolsas llenas de ropa que Akemi había insistido en traer a casa para él.

—No tenía que hacerlo, quería hacerlo —dijo Akemi—. ¿Sabes el placer que es pasar el tiempo en la sección de mujeres en Gap?

Tetsuya se rió. Aunque Akemi no notó su incomodidad.

—Bueno, gracias otra vez.

—En cualquier momento —dijo Akemi—. Voy a hacer algo de té. ¿Quieres un poco?

—No gracias. Creo que sólo voy a ir a guardar todo esto.

—Bueno, buenas noches, cariño —dijo Akemi con una sonrisa.

—Buenas noches.

Tetsuya se dirigió por el pasillo hacia las escaleras pero se detuvo cuando escuchó voces viniendo desde el sótano. Más abajo, Daiki gritó el "jugada tras jugada" para lo que, dado el sonido del mismo, era un partido de fútbol americano en la Play Station.

— Y Shougo de los Patriotas toma el balón en su propia línea en la yarda treinta. — Daiki entonó, reduciendo su voz hasta parecer un verdadero comentarista —. ¿Puede Shougo, el presuntuoso estudiante de sexto grado, quien hasta recientemente todavía estaba sorbiendo su jugo de frutas de una taza con tapa, vencer al campeón del último año y al completo idiota-todo relleno, no asesino Shintaro?

Sonrió. Aomine era en realidad algo gracioso. ¿Quién sabía?

—Y el jugador cae para pasar… está mirando… está mirando…

Otra ovación y Tetsuya escuchó un par de saludos.

—¡No lo puedo creer! —gritó Aomine—. Shougo capturó su primer intento en la línea de la yarda 50 con un herr-moo-soo pase completo a todo lo ancho. Está tan fresco como el otro lado de la almohada. Nadie vio eso venir, especialmente no el defensa Midorima lame-trasero. Si aún puedes llamarlo así. ¡Ay!

Aparentemente Shintaro había golpeado a Daiki. Bien merecido. Tetsuya sonrió. Una parte de él quería bajar las escaleras y entrar en la acción, pero no quería entrometerse. Sintiéndose cansado y de repente solo, Kuroko comenzó a subir las escaleras, los sonidos de las escandalosas risas alzándose detrás de él.

—¿Akemi te compró maquillaje? —La madre de Tetsuya le preguntó en el teléfono, sorprendida.

—Lo sé, lo sé. Le dije que no, pero insistió —respondió Kuroko, mirando la media docena de polveras y tubos sobre su escritorio que nunca va a usar. Había donceles que usaban maquillaje y les quedaba perfecto, pero él no era uno de esos, a pesar de que la gente a su alrededor lo trataba de afeminar, él _seguía _siendo un chico. La única vez que había dejado a Ogiwara (que tampoco era de la partida del maquillaje) darle un "ligero cambio de imagen", había quedado horrorizado por la prostituta en el espejo e inmediatamente corrió hacia el lavabo. No gracias.

—Sólo no uses demasiado de esas cosas en tu cara —le dijo su madre—. Eres demasiado bonito para eso.

Tetsuya hizo girar sus ojos ante la idea de que su madre había considerado que él los usaría.

—Gracias —dijo Kuroko.

—Bueno, estoy segura de que es agradable para Akemi tenerte alrededor —dijo su madre—. Pero le dije que no necesitaba comprarte nada.

Los ojos de Tetsuya se encontraron con las bolsas de Gap y Abercombie en el suelo y se avergonzó.

—No compramos mucho. Y creo que realmente se divirtió. Quiero decir, nos divertimos —agregó. Había sido un gran maratón de compras para Tetsuya, dos horas completas en el mall jugando a ser modelo, sólo para que Akemi se divirtiera.

—Bien, grandioso. Me alegro, entonces —dijo su madre.

Kuroko sonrió. Hablar con su madre no fue tan doloroso como había esperado que fuera. Había una opresión en su pecho cuando escuchó por primera vez la voz de su mamá, pero no estaba afligido por avanzar por la línea del teléfono ni nada. Tomó esto como una buena señal. Quizás ya estaba acostumbrado a estar por su cuenta.

Por el pasillo una puerta se cerró de un portazo y Tetsuya se estremeció. Ryota y Shougo estaban gritándose el uno al otro en algún lugar en el primer piso. En la habitación del ático sobre la cabeza de Kuroko, Atsushi convirtió una pista de guitarra eléctrica en llanto y se tumbó en su cama, los resortes chirriaron mientras se acomodaba.

—¿Tetsu?

—Lo siento, mamá. ¿Qué? —preguntó Kuroko.

—Tu padre quiere saber si hay alguien en tu equipo de fútbol que pueda mantenerse al ritmo contigo.

Kuroko se ruborizó gratamente. Al mismo tiempo, sintió una oleada de calor desesperante, como si diera cualquier cosa por ver la cara de su padre justo en este momento. Está bien, así que quizás esta separación no fuera tan fácil.

Tetsuya pensó en el tal Himuro, al que aún no había visto jugar realmente, pero si era tan bueno para la reina de la colmena...

—Un chico es realmente bueno —dijo finalmente—. El resto están bien.

Hubo un rápido golpe en la puerta de Kuroko mientras su madre relataba las noticias a su papá.

—Pase

Era Taiga. Se apoyó en el marco de la puerta, sus manos en los bolsillos. Vestía pantalones color caqui, una camiseta blanca, y una perfecta chaqueta marrón de gamuza.

—Oye —dijo.

_Santo catálogo Abercrombie_, Tetsuya pensó.

—¿Qué? ¿Tetsu? ¿Te he perdido?

—Mamá, tengo que irme —dijo Kuroko.

—Está bien, cariño —respondió su madre—. Hablaremos pronto.

—Está bien, mamá. Dile adiós a papá por mí —dijo, balanceando sus piernas para colocar sus pies en el suelo.

—¡Adiós! ¡Te quiero!

—Yo también —respondió Kuroko. Colgó el teléfono inalámbrico y lo tiró en su cama.

—Hola —dijo, intentando mirar a Kagami.

—Yo y unos chicos saldremos a Wakamiya a mirar los aviones despegar —dijo—. ¿Quieres venir?

—Oh… uh…

El estómago de Tetsuya se apretó con nerviosismo y miró su reloj, ganando tiempo. Probablemente sólo le preguntaba porque sus padres le habían dicho que fuera amable con él o algo. Además, tenía escuela mañana. ¿Y qué si los Teiko se enfadaban con él por salir tan tarde en noche de escuela? Mientras sus padres le habían señalado como un millón de veces, que ellos le estaban haciendo un gran favor a Tetsuya. No quería aprovecharse de ellos. Sería mucho más fácil simplemente alegar que era el agotamiento de la nueva escuela y decir que había ido a dormir.

—Es un poco tarde —dijo, odiando el sonido infantil de su voz.

—Ese es el punto —respondió Taiga—. Vamos. Es muy genial. Y realmente quiero que conozcas a mis amigos. Los amarás.

Kuroko se obligó a mirarlo a la cara. Su perfecta cara. Y en realidad parecía tener esperanzas. No estaba jugando con él. Realmente quería que fuera.

—Vamos. Sé que hay un chico malo ahí en algún lugar —dijo Taiga, mostrando su sonrisa atrapa-corazón.

_Simplemente no podía estar más equivocado,_ Tetsuya pensó. Pero no pudo evitar sonreír ante sus palabras. Era tiempo de que dejara de ser tan cobarde y comenzara a tomar riesgos. Una imagen de Yukio Kasamatsu vino a su cabeza, el chico con el que había tenido un enamoramiento por tres largos años pero nunca dijo una palabra coherente.

—Está bien. —Se puso de pie y agarró su cartera de su escritorio. Su pulso acelerado era tan fuerte en sus oídos que apenas pudo oírse a sí mismo decir—. Estoy dentro.

Tetsuya se agarró del lado de su asiento mientras el auto de Taiga se sacudía a lo largo del camino de tierra, que serpenteaba a través de los árboles hacia la cima de una pequeña colina. No era el difícil camino o la negrura a su alrededor que lo hacían tensarse, sino los veinte minutos de entretenida conversación con Taiga haciéndole preguntas y él respondiendo con lamentables no respuestas. Nunca se había oído decir "no sé" tantas veces en su vida, una frase que repetía sólo porque era más seguro que tratar de encontrar algo interesante que decir. Kuroko no podía esperar para salir del auto.

—Así que, ¿extrañas Akita? —preguntó Taiga, tratando valientemente de romper el silencio.

—Un poco —respondió Tetsuya.

—¿Dejaste a alguien atrás? ¿Mejores amigos… novios…? —preguntó Kagami. Kuroko rió nerviosamente.

—No. Bueno… sí. Quiero decir…

—¿Mejor amigo o novio?

—Mejor amigo. Shige —dijo Tetsuya—. Sin novios.

—Oh. Bien.

Kuroko comprobó su perfil. Él estaba sonriendo de una manera satisfecha. _Por favor, Tetsuya. Él tiene a Satsuki. Hermosa, maquillada, popular, atlética Satsuki_, se dijo así mismo. _Contrólate._

Finalmente llegaron a un claro y Tetsuya pudo ver unos pocos autos ya estacionados más adelante. Los faros iluminaban curiosas caras mientras Taiga estacionaba su Saab. Un par de chicos miraron, entonces sonrieron cuando vieron quien estaba detrás del volante. Satsuki estaba trotando lejos de la multitud, su rosado cabello abanicándose detrás de ella, y estaba en la puerta de Kagami antes de que siquiera apagara el motor.

—Oye, bebé —dijo, agarrando su cara a través de la ventana abierta y plantándole un rápido beso en los labios.

Tetsuya quería abofetearse. Cuando Taiga había mencionado a sus amigos, había imaginado un montón de chicos. Nunca se le ocurrió que Momoi estaría aquí.

Satsuki miró de Taiga a Tetsuya.

—Oh, hola —dijo rotundamente.

—Hola —respondió Kuroko—. ¿Cómo estás?

—Bien —dijo Momoi—. ¿Tú?

—Bien —respondió Tetsuya.

_Okay, respira profundo_, Kuroko se dijo mientras una docena o más chicos andaban alrededor mirándolo abiertamente. Tetsuya reconoció a Himuro junto con otra chica del equipo, una bonita, alta y del medio oriente, de cabello oscuro y rizado. Taiga y Satsuki caminaron por el lado del pasajero donde estaba Kuroko, abrazados.

—¡Todos! Este es Tetsuya—dijo Kagami—. Tetsuya, estos son todos.

—Hola, Tetsuya —todos gorjearon, como una clase llena de niños de kinder.

Kuroko rió y levantó la mano.

—Hola.

—Voy a buscarnos un par de cervezas —le dijo Kagami a Momoi—. ¿Quieres? —le preguntó a Tetsuya.

—No gracias.

—Vuelvo enseguida —dijo Taiga. Luego salió trotando hacia sus amigos, dejando a Kuroko y Momoi juntos. Tetsuya sintió que podía respirar otra vez. Miró a Satsuki por el rabillo del ojo.

Tal vez Momoi era sólo amenazante esta tarde. Después de todo, tú eres un gran jugador de fútbol y estás viviendo con su novio. Pero tienes un montón en común con ella. Quizás todavía había una oportunidad para que se llevaran bien.

—Así que, Satsuki, ¿cuál fue el récord del equipo el año pasado? —preguntó.

—Ganamos más de lo que perdimos —dijo Momoi, poniendo sus manos en los bolsillos de sus jeans ajustados—. ¿Por qué? ¿Te preocupa que el equipo no sea lo suficientemente bueno para ti?

Tetsuya la miró.

—No, sólo estaba haciendo conversación.

—Bueno, las chicas estuvimos en la Inter High pero no pasamos la ronda de equipos, los chicos no llegaron a participar —dijo Satsuki—. Por supuesto, la entrenadora piensa que contigo alrededor, sucederá este año.

—Gracias —dijo Kuroko.

—Dije: "La entrenadora piensa."

En ese momento, un avión despegó de una pista y rozando por encima de sus cabezas, con las ruedas colgando tan bajo que Kuroko pensó que podrían golpear uno de los árboles detrás de ellos. El estruendo era ensordecedor, Kuroko podía ver a Taiga y a sus amigos que estaban animando con todas sus fuerzas, con puños y latas de cervezas elevadas en el aire, pero no podía oírlos. Tetsuya quería gritar también, a Satsuki. En su mente oía a Ogiwara diciéndole que se defendiera. Si podía hacerle frente a sus padres, podía ciertamente hacerle frente a esta chica. Pero sólo pensar en ello hacia que sus palmas sudaran y su corazón latiera más.

_Tengo que hacer algo,_ Tetsuya pensó, tratando de darse un discurso motivacional. Ella iba a pisotearlo si no hacía algo. Tan pronto como el ruido del motor se desvanecía, Kuroko se volvió hacia Satsuki otra vez.

—¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

—¿Qué?

—¿Te hice algo? Quiero decir, ¿te ofendí? —preguntó Tetsuya—. Todo lo que estoy tratando de hacer es acomodarme en una nueva escuela, quizás hacer algunos amigos, jugar un poco fútbol. Pero parece que en realidad no te agrado.

Kuroko contuvo la respiración, incapaz de creer que sus pensamientos en realidad se habían hecho de alguna manera semi-coherentes. Por un segundo, el rostro de Satsuki se suavizó y Tetsuya se dio cuenta que la chica en verdad era bonita cuando no tenía el ceño fruncido. Incluso parecía que iba a decir algo semi-humano. Luego vio a Taiga aparecer en la multitud con las cervezas y Momoi lo vio venir. Miró a Kagami, luego a Kuroko, y extendió su brazo hacia él.

—Vamos, bebé —dijo, pegándose a su lado—. Vamos a encontrar algún lugar un poco más privado.

―Genial ―dijo Taiga, dando a Tetsuya una de las cervezas. ―Ve a introducirte alrededor, Patadas. Los chicos mueren por conocerte ―añadió con un guiño.

― Está bien.

Él miró inútilmente como Satsuki llevó a Taiga y el grupo detrás de ella, se rió en voz alta de alguna broma no oída. Momoi echó un vistazo sobre su hombro, le disparó a Kuroko una mirada triunfante antes de que ella y Kagami entraran entre los árboles.

000

―¿Bien, cómo vamos hasta ahora? En Tokyo tenemos árboles, tenemos agua, tenemos la Torre de Tokyo, tenemos el acuario, y tenemos el… tenemos el…

Tetsuya miró a Teppei Kiyoshi. Él había marcado su lista en sus dedos y ahora miraba fijamente a su dedo meñique como si esto fuera a darle la respuesta. En la otra mano agarraba el cuello de una botella medio vacía de Budweiser; de lo que Kuroko podría decir, su quinta o sexta. Teppei era un lindo chico que, según su chaqueta era el capitán del equipo de basquet. A principios de la noche, él se había mostrado siendo un tipo elegante, simpático, gracioso. Ahora que estaba oficialmente borracho, todavía era amistoso y gracioso, pero la cosa elegante se fue por la ventana.

―Historia ―dijo Tetsuya―. Olvidaste la historia.

―¡Cierto! ―dijo Kiyoshi, sus ojos marrones grandes encendidos cuando lo miró―. ¿Ahora, qué tipo de historia tienen en Akita?

Tetsuya se inclinó atrás en el capot del viejo Corvette de Teppei y suspiró.

―Ah, no sé, tenemos el Namahage, fuimos la base de operaciones del Imperio una vez ―dijo él, echando un vistazo a Kiyoshi.

Teppei lo contempló durante un segundo, sus ojos apretados en una confusa sorpresa, como si su banda sonora hubiera cambiado de súbito.

―Sí, pues tenemos el Palacio Imperial de Tokyo, el Puente Arcoíris de Tokyo, el Tokyo... el Tokyo...

―¡La Torre de Tokyo! ―alguien gritó, apuntando una ronda de aclamaciones en la oscuridad.

―¡Sí! ¡Gracias! ―dijo Kiyoshi, levantando su botella―. La Torre de Tokyo...

―Ya la mencionaste ―dijo Tetsuya con un bostezo.

―Ah, lo siento ―dijo Teppei―. ¿Te estoy aburriendo?

―No. ― Kuroko negó con su cabeza. Era en serio completamente divertido. Era sólo que era pasada la medianoche y la noche se hacía vieja.

―Sí... bien, me estoy aburriendo a mí mismo ―dijo Kiyoshi, recostándose al lado de él.

Juntos miraron arriba al cielo a otro avión pasando con un sonido agudo. Todos los demás aclamaron, pero Tetsuya cerró sus ojos y cubrió sus oídos para tapar el ruido.

―Oye. ¿Se divierten?

Kuroko abrió sus ojos para encontrar a Taiga revoloteando sobre él. ¡Dulce alivio! No le había visto desde que Satsuki lo había arrastrado lejos hace dos horas. Ahora podrían irse finalmente de aquí.

―¿Estás listo para irte? ―preguntó Tetsuya, deslizándose hacia abajo del capot del auto. Él echó un vistazo a Momoi, notó una marca de un chupón directamente cerca de su clavícula, y apartó la mirada. Su corazón ardió con los celos. Incluso no quería imaginar en donde más habían estado los labios de Taiga. Pero ahora, por supuesto, no podía evitarlo.

―¿Ya? ―preguntó Satsuki, alcanzando la mano de Taiga con las suyas―. Apenas he hablado con alguien.

_¿Sí? ¿Y culpa de quién es eso?_ Pensó Tetsuya.

Kagami miró a Kuroko con una mirada suplicante y el estado de ánimo de Tetsuya cayó. De repente se sintió incluso más agotado que de lo que se sentía hace un segundo.

―¿Sabes qué? Está bien ―dijo Tetsuya, agarrando la mano de Kiyoshi y llevándole en una posición asentada. Sus ojos rodaron adelante y él intentó hacer foco―. Teppei aquí me llevará a casa. ¿Estás bien para manejar, verdad, Teppei? ―preguntó, dándole un golpe tan fuerte que él se deslizó del coche.

Él tropezó un segundo cuando sus pies golpearon la tierra, pero rebuscó sus llaves del bolsillo de su chaqueta.

―Total-al-mente ―dijo él―. Sólo... dime a dónde te llevo.

Él apuntó las llaves a la cerradura en la puerta y golpeó la ventana. Tetsuya levantó sus cejas hacia Taiga. Kagami miró hacia atrás, divertido y claramente algo impresionado. Kuroko podría creerlo apenas. Estaba realmente resistiéndose a él. ¿Quién habría creído que era posible?

Ellos sabían que él no era bastante estúpido para entrar en el coche con Teppei. Era una fanfarroneada. ¿La pregunta era, qué haría Taiga?

Él dio vuelta hacia Satsuki. ―Tal vez deberíamos irnos.

El corazón de Tetsuya revoloteó como una bandera de victoria en el viento. La cara de Momoi cayó, pero se recuperó rápidamente.

―Bien. Iré a buscar mi bolso. Puedes dejarme en casa.

―¿En realidad... crees que podrías llevar a Kiyoshi a casa? ―preguntó Taiga, presionando sus labios juntos y levantando sus cejas adorablemente.

Todos ellos vieron a Teppei inclinado sobre la puerta mientras usaba dos manos para dirigir su llave hacia la cerradura. Falló otra vez.

―Taiga…

―Sats, vives a dos casas de él ―dijo Kagami―. Y alguien tiene que hacerlo.

Momoi revisó por su hombro a los demás mientras otro avión salió y ahogó el mundo.

―Bien, tienes razón ―dijo ella con un suspiro. Atropelló a Teppei y lanzó su brazo alrededor de su amplia espalda―. Lado equivocado del auto, T.

―¡Eh!? ―dijo Kiyoshi―. Pero llevo a Tetsuya a casa.

―Cambio de planes. Me tienes a mí ahora ―dijo Satsuki―. Vamos.

Kuroko miró mientras Momoi suavemente llevó a Teppei al asiento de pasajeros. Taiga tomó las llaves y abrió la puerta. Juntos bajaron el trasero de Kiyoshi en el auto. Entonces Satsuki tomó la manija bajo el asiento y lo ajustó de modo que las rodillas de Teppei no fueran presionadas contra el tablero del auto.

Irreal. Sólo cuando Tetsuya creyó que la chica era completamente mala, iba y actuaba como un ser humano.

―Bien, hasta luego ―dijo Momoi, dando a Taiga un beso antes de que se pusiera detrás del volante.

―Buen viaje ―contestó Kagami, percibiendo una sonrisa de su novia.

―Adiós, Satsuki ―dijo Kuroko cuando Momoi arrancó el auto.

Sin otra palabra, Satsuki salió, abandonando a Tetsuya y a Kagami en el polvo.

―Chica agradable ―dijo Kuroko bajo su aliento.

Taiga lo miró de costado y giró hacia su auto. ―Vamos. Vamos a casa.

―¿Así que, tus padres van a matarnos? ―preguntó Kuroko, comprobando su reloj. Una y quince de la mañana―. Porque mis padres nos matarían definitivamente.

―No te preocupes. Está bajo control ―dijo Kagami.

Apagó los faros cuando dio vuelta en la calle tranquila de los Teiko. Aparcando su auto al final de la calzada, apagó el motor. El sonido de cien grillos llenó el aire. La única luz en la casa vino de la lámpara en la ventana de la sala de estar delantera.

―Oye ―susurró Taiga―. ¿Te divertiste esta noche?

Tetsuya dio vuelta para mirarle, su corazón respondiendo con un golpe pesado. Él se inclinaba a través de la consola. Inclinándose más cerca de modo que Kuroko podía ver la barba incipiente en su mandíbula.

―Tus amigos son agradables.

―Sabía que te gustarían ―susurró él, examinando sus ojos tan atentamente, que Tetsuya no podía mirar lejos―. Realmente sabía que les gustarías.

Tetsuya tragó con dificultad. ―Lo… ¿lo sabías?

―¿Bien, por qué no debías gustarles? ―dijo Taiga con una sonrisa.

Ah Dios, él iba a besarlo. Él iba a besarlo ahí mismo en la calzada. Y Tetsuya, lo quería tanto. Lo quería tanto que podía sentirlo en cada molécula de su cuerpo.

_Pero él tiene novia, Tetsuya,_ se dijo. Satsuki podría ser una perra, pero ella era una chica y una compañera de equipo y, aunque la oportunidad nunca se hubiera presentado, Tetsuya no era el tipo de persona que robaba los novios de otra persona, no importa que odiosa aquella persona era.

―Bien, sólo cierra...

Kuroko no podía moverse.

―... tu puerta muy silenciosamente ―susurró Taiga.

Él dio vuelta y salió del auto. Tetsuya se desinfló. Kuroko salió del auto y cerró la puerta. Silenciosamente siguió a Kagami a la calzada y a lo largo del lado de la casa. Aparte de los grillos, lo único que Kuroko podía oír era el sonido de su propia respiración. Cada segundo que pasó, esperaba que una ventana se abriera encima de ellos o una luz se encendiera, pero todo estaba quieto. Parecía que Taiga realmente sabía lo que hacía.

Él alcanzó la puerta trasera y abrió la puerta de pantalla a mitad de camino, parándola con el dedo del pie de su zapatilla de deporte.

―Lección uno ―susurró él―. Si sólo lo abres hasta aquí, no chilla.

Tetsuya sonrió. ―Lo tengo.

Él se inclinó y levantó la alfombra de bienvenida para revelar una simple llave.

―Lección dos: Utilizar esta llave es mucho más silencioso que sacar todo el llavero entero.

Tetsuya sostuvo su aliento mientras Kagami abrió la puerta. Él dejó caer la llave bajo la alfombra otra vez e inclinó su cabeza, diciéndole a Kuroko que entrara delante de él. Durante un momento largo, Tetsuya hizo una pausa, contemplando el espacio escaso entre Taiga y el marco de puerta. Entonces, tuvo que ponerse de costado para pasar por él. Cuando se deslizó en la casa, su cuerpo entero rozó contra el suyo. Pierna con pierna, pecho con pecho, su mejilla se inclinó bajo su nariz de modo que Tetsuya pudiera sentir su aliento caliente en su cara.

Esperó a que él se moviera ligeramente, le diera más espacio, pero no lo hizo. Kuroko finalmente estuvo libre. No podía dejar de sonreír abiertamente cuando el aire frío de la cocina voló sobre él, erizándole la piel. Taiga volvió la espalda a él cuando silenciosamente cerró con llave la puerta. La casa estaba sepulcralmente silenciosa.

―Escalera trasera ―susurró él.

Su voz envió temblores hasta el final de su cuerpo. Tetsuya fue de puntillas detrás de él. Taiga se paró en el final de los escalones para dejarlo ir y su corazón se aporreó con anticipación. Kuroko se puso de pie sobre el primer escalón e hizo una pausa, dándose cuenta que tenía que decir algo —como si sintiera que realmente podía ser capaz de formular una oración. Tal vez incluso decir algo genial.

Esta era su posibilidad. Tenía que tomarlo. Kuroko dio vuelta repentinamente y Taiga chocó directamente con él.

―¡Ah! ―dijo éste. Tropezó, colocó su pie atrás en el suelo otra vez para el equilibrio, y se agarró de la pared. Ambos se rieron y pusieron sus manos sobre sus bocas. Tetsuya saboreó el momento, riendo junto con Kagami, solo y prohibidamente en su casa oscurecida.

―¿Qué? ―preguntó, sus ojos rojos chispeando en la luz de la luna débil―. ¿Qué pasa?

―Yo sólo... Sólo quiero decir gracias. Tu sabes, por invitarme esta noche ―dijo Tetsuya―. Fue… genial de tu parte.

Kagami sonrió y miró profundamente en sus ojos celestes. Él se inclinó adelante y Kuroko encontró que no podía respirar. Era esto. Era esto definitivamente. Y de repente él no pensaba en Satsuki o el hecho de esa hora que Taiga había estado besándose con alguien más. Todo en lo que podría pensar era el hecho que realmente quería besarlo.Y debería intentar inhalar un poco de oxígeno. Si este iba a ser su primer beso, no quería desmayarse. Los ojos de Tetsuya se entrecerraron mientras Taiga se inclinó más cerca y más cerca. Entonces, muy suavemente, él tocó su mejilla. Tetsuya sintió que él se alejaba y abrió sus ojos. Taiga le mostraba algo en la yema del dedo.

―Pestaña ―susurró―. Pide un deseo.

El corazón de Tetsuya se aceleró, mordió su labio, hizo su deseo, y sopló.

―¿Qué está pasando? ―El hueco de la escalera se desbordó con la luz.

―¡Papá!

―¿Estoy soñando o es más de la una por la mañana? ―dijo Shirogane desde encima. Había una curva en la escalera, entonces ellos no podían verlo, pero Tetsuya podría contar lo enojado que estaba por el timbre de su voz.

―Mierda ―dijo Kagami bajo su aliento.

―Sólo estás cavando el agujero más profundo, Tai―dijo su padre.

―Ah Dios ―susurró Tetsuya, cubriendo sus ojos.

―Ustedes dos a sus cuartos ―dijo Shirogane―. Hablaremos de esto mañana.

―Lo siento ―articuló Kagami a Kuroko.

―Ahora ―dijo Shirogane.

Y con esto, Taiga pasó por delante de él y subió la escalera.

000

De: invisibleboy5525

A: foreverfighter22

Asunto: _Guía de chicos_.

**La Guía de Kuroko Tetsuya sobre los chicos Teiko_. _**_Entrada dos_.

**Observación #1:** _Cuando hay comida en sus vistas, los muchachos apenas notan algo más._

Esto es como el ataque del león a la gacela en Animal Planet. Heidi Klum podría andar en medio y nadie la notaría. Bien, tal vez ellos lo harían. No hay forma de probar aquella teoría. Pero de todos modos, esto parece la última concentración.

**Observación #2:** _Son fácilmente distraídos._

Se suponía que Taiga me mostraría la escuela, pero vio a algunos amigos y se fue. Elegí no tomarlo personalmente.

**Observación #3:** _Saben cómo posar. _

Taiga. Su coche. Algunos rayos de sol perfectamente colocados. Una casual, leve inclinación. (Suspiros)

**Observación #4:** _Tienen un gusto bizarro para las mujeres_.

Taiga está saliendo con la peor chica en toda la escuela. Ella es una perra mala. ¡Y se supone que él es perfecto!

**Observación #5**: _Los chicos son muy sigilosos cuando quieren serlo_.

Taiga tiene todas clases de trucos para moverse sigilosamente en la casa fuera de horario. (Sé que mueres por saber por qué sé esto.)

**Observación #6:** _Los chicos pierden su genialidad cuando son atrapados por sus padres_.

Una vez dentro de la casa, Taiga no es tan sigiloso. Por supuesto, tal vez si no se hubiera parado en la escalera para sacar la pestaña de mi mejilla y hacerme pedir un deseo, nunca habríamos sido atrapados.

**Observación #7:** _Los chicos tienen mentes para una sola pista_.

Lamentablemente, el tren de Taiga no está en MÍ pista. (Lo sé, descenso principal.) ¿Pero quién sabe? Tal vez su tren hiciera una parada no programada en Tetsuyaville.

Bien, lo siento. No más metáforas tarde por la noche. Lo prometo.

* * *

Hasta aquí el capitulo tres, más largo a pedido del público.

¿Review? :D


	5. Capitulo IV

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Kuroko no Basket son propiedad de Tadatoshi Fujimaki, aquí son utilizados para entretenimiento sin fines de lucro.

Holaaaa volví con una nueva entrega de esta historia, tardé muchísimo, pero es que soy muuuy futbolera, y entre más mi país pasaba de ronda menos me podía concentrar en otra cosa(aunque en el medio aprobé unos exámenes :D) y más nerviosismo, y perder la final y nada. Me acabo de recuperar y aquí estoy con el fic.

**También he notado que cada vez la gente deja menos reviews, **esto es general lo veo en todos los fics, pero por favor por favoooooor. Aunque sea dos palabritas, pierden un minuto y a mí me hacen muy felíz :D

**Reviews anónimos:**

**Ri: **El tierno momento de Kagami y Kuroko arruinado por una pestaña, sep, así de fácil se distraen los hombres ¿No? :D

A Satsuki se le da muy bien el papel de mala malísima y cuando tuve que pensar quien sería este personaje, voy a ser sincera, por el tema de las parejas primero pensé en Himuro pero luego lo descarté por ella, ¡sentí que tenía que ser así! Gracias por tu review, espero que sigas por aquí :)

**Nozomi: **Jajaja mucha razón con los personajes de pelo rosa, las más loca será Gasai Yuno?

¡Hubiera sido muy rápido si recibe su beso ahora! Pero lo recibirá (o tal vez no :O) Gracias por tu review :3

**KuroTetsu: **Aaaapa parece que somos el club anti-satsuki jaja, siiiii va a ver algo de lo que pides, pero no va a ser tan directo, tanto Taiga como Satsuki van a mostrar la hilacha, ¡ya lo veras!

**Notas del capitulo: **Como tienen todos distintas edades (y algunos que deberían ser más grandes, son más pequeños) no tienen tampoco todos la altura que nosotros conocemos, lo digo porque van a llegar a una parte y van a decir "¿Esta chica está loquita?" No todavía, cuando lo lean lo van a entender.

El 5 de Mayo es el día del niño en Japón.

Ahora sí, si llegaron hasta aquí, espero que disfruten la lectura

* * *

**Capitulo IV**

.

.

Tetsuya se sentó en el asiento de la ventana después de la práctica del miércoles y se quedó mirando la lista de sitios relacionados con el síndrome de Asperger en Google. Para ser un trastorno del que nunca había oído hablar hasta ayer, seguramente existía una gran cantidad de información por ahí. Hizo clic en el primer sitio y empezó a leer.

Abajo, la banda de Atsushi estaba tocando una desordenada melodía que sonaba vagamente familiar. Kuroko estaba al borde, a la expectativa de que en cualquier segundo podría escuchar un toque en su puerta, esperando a que se dicte la sentencia.

El síndrome de Asperger es un trastorno del desarrollo caracterizado por el deterioro sostenido de la interacción social y el desarrollo de patrones de intereses repetitivos, comportamientos y actividades, leyó Tetsuya. Eso sonaba bastante bien. Pero, ¿qué hacer para conseguir que Midorima se sintiera a gusto con él? Se desplazó por toda la pantalla leyendo las causas y las comparaciones con el autismo hasta que finalmente encontró una sección que podría usar. _"Vivir con Asperger"_.

La puerta trasera se cerró de golpe y Kuroko giró un poco las persianas para poder ver por la ventana. Akashi cruzaba el patio hacia el cobertizo de las herramientas al otro lado. Tetsuya lo vio y esperó a que saliera, preguntándose qué necesitaba de allí. Esperó. Y esperó. No Seijuuro. ¿Por qué estaba pasando el rato en el cobertizo de las herramientas?

—¡Mamá! ¡Mamá! ¡Shougo está sentado en mi casco de Samurai y no me lo devuelve! — Ryota gritó con todos sus pulmones.

—¡Es mi casco! ¡Nadie te dijo que podías tenerlo!— le gritó Haizaki

—¡Yuh-huh! ¡Papá lo hizo! ¡Dijo que te quedaba pequeño, cabezón! — Tetsuya ahogó una carcajada.

—¡Shougo! ¡Ryota! ¡Vengan aquí! —gritó Shirogane, cortando brevemente la discusión—. De hecho, ¡todos ustedes, a la sala de estar! Que alguien traiga a Seijuuro, por favor. Tendremos una reunión familiar.

El corazón de Tetsuya dejó de latir y se congeló. Tal vez si no hacía ruido, se olvidarían de que estaba allí. Los chicos producían un quejido general, pero dados los sonidos en el pasillo, todos estaban saliendo de sus habitaciones y bajando las escaleras. La música del garaje se murió de pronto con un desplome de platillos y Shintaro salió con Akashi. Al parecer, estas reuniones familiares eran un asunto serio.

Durante un extraño y largo momento, Kuroko quedó envuelto en el total y absoluto silencio. Y entonces sucedió.

—¿Tetsuya? ¿Te unes a nosotros, por favor? —dijo Shirogane.

Kuroko cerró los ojos. Colocó su computadora a un lado, respiró hondo y se dirigió hacia las escaleras. Con solo unos pocos pasos ya podía ver completamente la sala de estar y a todos los chicos sentados en forma de U en los sofás, como si estuviesen esperando en el consultorio de un médico.

Echó un vistazo a Taiga, quien lo estaba mirando directamente. De alguna manera se las arregló para encogerse de hombros, con los ojos, como diciendo: "¿Qué puedes hacer?"

Tetsuya se apresuró a bajar los últimos escalones, sintiendo a todo el mundo mirarlo. Los señores Teiko se levantaron frente a la chimenea, de frente a sus hijos. Había un espacio vacío entre Akashi y Aomine en el sofá grande del centro. Una rápida mirada por la habitación le dijo que era exactamente donde encajaba.

Al parecer, Midorima estuvo a cargo de arreglar los asientos.

—Tetsuya, ¿puedes sentarte junto a Sei, por favor? —preguntó Akemi.

—Por supuesto —dijo Kuroko, secándose las manos en sus pantalones vaqueros.

Se apretujó incómodamente en el espacio y Daiki hizo un elaborado movimiento, volteando sus rodillas lejos de él para que ninguna parte de su cuerpo estuviera en contacto con las suyas. Su movimiento lo presionó más hacia el lado de Akashi.

—Lo siento —dijo Tetsuya ruborizándose.

Seijuuro se aclaró la garganta. —No hay problema —dijo.

Alzó el brazo y lo puso en el respaldar del sofá, dando a los dos un poco más de espacio. Kuroko ubicó sus brazos delante de él y cruzó las piernas herméticamente, haciendo su cuerpo tan pequeño como fuera posible. Esperaba que la reunión fuera rápida, porque no pensaba mover un músculo.

—Está bien, estoy seguro de que todos saben por qué estamos aquí. —comenzó Shirogane— Su madre y yo sabemos que están haciendo su mejor esfuerzo para hacer que Tetsuya se sienta bienvenido.

Daiki dejó escapar un gruñido que sólo Kuroko podía oír. Seijuuro se movió un poco, presionándose a sí mismo contra el brazo del sofá. El corazón de Tetsuya latía a mil por minuto.

—Ahora, esperábamos no tener que dar esta conversación. Teníamos la esperanza de que pudiéramos confiar en ustedes para dar un buen ejemplo —continuó Shirogane—. Pero el comportamiento de Taiga de ayer por la noche nos ha obligado.

—Buena esa, perdedor —dijo Aomine.

Kuroko se ruborizó. Daiki sacó una pluma, la destapó con los dientes y comenzó a añadir garabatos a sus jeans —los mismos que había usado el día anterior.

—Ahora, en caso de que alguno de ustedes, cabezas de chorlito, tenga alguna idea divertida sobre el nuevo miembro de la familia, su madre y yo tenemos algo que decir —continuó Shirogane—. En lo que a ustedes concierne, Tetsuya no es un doncel.

Daiki rió y Kuroko se desplomó en su asiento. Se quedó mirando un nudo en el centro del piso de madera.

—Entonces, ¿qué es? —preguntó Kise inocentemente, por lo que Aomine y un par de los demás se rieron.

— Ryo —dijo Akemi en voz baja, en tono de regaño—. Lo que tu padre está tratando de decir es que, mientras Tetsuya viva con nosotros, ustedes van a tratarlo como a un hermano. Todos ustedes serán hermanos ¿entendido?

Kuroko moría de ganas de mirar a Taiga. En su lugar, sus ojos cayeron justo sobre Shougo, quien hacía bombas con su goma de mascar. Luego logró echar un vistazo a Atsushi, que estaba mirando su reloj. Por último, con el esfuerzo de diez hombres, Tetsuya logró encontrar a Taiga. Él estaba mirando al frente, con los talones toqueteando el suelo con un golpe inestable.

—¿Tetsuya? —dijo Shirogane.

Él se volteó y lo miró.

—¿Qué? —preguntó.

—¿Entiendes? —preguntó el señor Teiko.

—Oh. Sí, señor.

—¿Y el resto de ustedes? —preguntó Shirogane.

—Sí, las manos fuera de Kuroko. Lo tenemos —dijo Aomine—. ¿Ya podemos irnos?

—¡Espera! ¿Eso incluye a Ryota? —preguntó Haizaki, agrietándose ante su propia broma.

—Muy gracioso, niño listo —dijo Akemi—. Acabas de conseguirte la responsabilidad de sacar la basura durante una semana.

Daiki comenzó a levantarse.

—No hemos terminado aún —dijo su padre. Aomine se dejó caer de nuevo con un gran suspiro.

—Yo sé que todos estamos acostumbrados a andar por la casa sin ningún límite, pero eso cambia ahora —dijo Shirogane alzando la voz ligeramente—. Los padres de Tetsuya nos confiaron su cuidado y eso significa que todos nosotros somos responsables. A partir de ahora, todos ustedes comenzarán a respetar su privacidad. Eso significa que no irán a su habitación sin permiso, no tocarán sus cosas y de ahora en adelante, el árbol de roble del patio estará fuera de los límites.

—¡No es justo! —exclamó Kise.

—¡Ese es el árbol de escalada! —añadió Shougo.

—Ya no —dijo su padre—. Y tendremos toque de queda.

—¿Qué? ¡Eso es una mierda! —espetó Daiki—. ¡Atsushi nunca tuvo toque de queda!

—Bueno, las cosas eran diferentes cuando Atsushi estaba en la secundaria —dijo Akemi.

—Sí, el Pateador asesino de hogares no estaba por aquí —dijo Aomine.

—¿Quieres tú también una semana de sacar la basura? —preguntó Shirogane, sus ojos brillaban.

_Oh, Dios mío. Ellos me van a matar. Todos van a matarme,_ pensó Tetsuya.

—El nuevo toque de queda es a medianoche —dijo Shirogane, mirando con severidad a cada uno de sus hijos—. Y no crean que su madre y yo no vayamos a hacerlo cumplir. Si creen que alguna vez han estado castigados, sólo pruébenme. Ha amanecido un nuevo día, chicos. Hay que acostumbrarse a él.

—¡Papá! —dijo Kagami, inclinándose hacia delante.

—Confía en mí, Tai, eres el último que debe tratar de discutir conmigo sobre esto — dijo su padre con firmeza.

—Muchas gracias —dijo Daiki en voz baja.

Akashi le golpeó en la parte posterior de la cabeza mientras Tetsuya oraba por el dulce alivio de la muerte. Si estos chicos no lo habían despreciado antes, ahora, sin duda, lo estaban haciendo.

—Muy bien todos —dijo Akemi, aplaudiendo—. Vamos a comer.

Esa noche, Tetsuya se frotó enérgicamente la cara con el exfoliante de albaricoque que Akemi le había dejado en su habitación. Parecía que Akemi continuaría tratando de acercar a Kuroko a su "lado femenino", quisiera éste o no. Pero ese era el menor de los problemas de Tetsuya — Taiga no lo había mirado ni una vez durante la cena y Daiki había continuado pateando su pie bajo la mesa. Y cada vez que alguien le pasaba un plato a Kuroko, Haizaki había gritado: "¡Manos fuera!" y soltado la risa. Toda la experiencia había sido completamente humillante.

_Todo va a estar bien_, se dijo, mirándose a los ojos en el espejo. Desafortunadamente, no se lo creía. Los Teiko acababan de poner el prohibido sobre cualquier posibilidad de que Kuroko y Kagami estuviesen juntos, por remota que hubiera sido.

Además de que, al parecer Aomine lo odiaba aún más —algo que no había creído posible. Por lo menos Shirogane, a instancias de Akemi, había puesto cerrojo en su dormitorio y en el baño. De lo contrario, podría despertarse una noche y encontrar a Daiki a punto de asfixiarlo con una almohada.

Tetsuya se echó agua en la cara y cerró la llave. Hmm. Muy bien, así que esto huele muy bien. Mientras presionaba suavemente una toalla sobre su piel, escuchó voces al otro lado de la pared y se detuvo. Los sonidos venían de la habitación de Taiga.

—Esto es una mierda —susurró alguien—. ¿Desde cuándo son tan rígidos respecto a seguir las reglas?

—Adivina —dijo otra voz.

Kuroko se estremeció y se abrazó a sí mismo. Se acercó de puntillas a la tapa del inodoro y se sentó a escuchar.

—Mira, yo nunca he visto a mamá y papá tan serios —dijo otra persona—. Ustedes monos mejor prepárense para una ofensiva en grande.

—Hemos gobernado este lugar —dijo Daiki—. Ahora el chico lo ha arruinado. Yo digo que lo congelemos hasta que se rompa. Haremos esto tan malo que empezará a rogar por irse a Corea.

Tetsuya tragó saliva. ¿Nadie iba a defenderlo? ¿Akashi? ¿Kagami? ¿Alguien?

—¿Sabían que los Yankees han aparecido en treinta y nueve Series Mundiales y han ganado veintiséis de ellas?

Kuroko sonrió con tristeza.

—Sí, lo sabemos, agujero de eneldo —replicó Aomine—. Pero, ¿quién ganó en el 2004?

—Los Red Socks, pero...

—¿Y quienes pagan porque les pateen sus grandes traseros por estar ahí? —le preguntó Aomine

—Los Yankees, pero…

—Entonces, ¿por qué no te callas?

Tetsuya respiró hondo. Metió la toalla en la barra del toallero y se dio una buena y larga mirada a sí mismo en el espejo. Si alguien establecía un reto como este delante de él en el campo de fútbol, sería hora del rally. Pero una oportunidad de siete a uno no era buena. Estos chicos no sólo tenían ventaja en el campo, sino también su propio idioma, su propia historia, su propio libro de jugadas secretas. Kuroko estaba a ciegas.

_Solo debes entrar allí. Sorpréndelos a morir. Diles que escuchaste todo y que no vas a __salir corriendo sin pelear_, se dijo. Pero, por supuesto, él nunca haría eso.

A medida que la conversación de al lado se fue degenerado en un debate deportivo, Tetsuya se apartó de su reflejo en el espejo. Estaba empezando a preguntarse si haber venido a vivir con los Teiko era el peor error de su vida.

000

De: invisibleboy5525

Para: foreverfighter22 :

Asunto: **Guía de Kuroko Tetsuya sobre los chicos Teiko**, _entrada tres._

**Observación # 1:** _Los chicos no saben mantenerse abajo._

No hablo de que me desprecien, o me peguen con su pie bajo la mesa. Estos chicos están preparando una ofensiva en grande.

000

Tetsuya envolvió su cabello húmedo en una toalla y se puso su sudadera roja. El sol todavía era rosado en el cielo de la mañana y los primeros sonidos de movimiento podían oírse desde los cuartos de los chicos. Cogió su mochila, se puso sus zapatillas, y se dirigió hacia las escaleras en puntillas.

La cocina estaba oscura y en silencio, justo como él había esperado. Abrió la puerta de la alacena de la cocina y entró. El lugar estaba abastecido como un refugio antiaéreo. Doce cajas de cereal, por lo menos cincuenta latas de sopa instantánea, filas y filas de cajas de macarrones con queso, galletas saladas, galletas dulces, y bolsas gigantes de rosquillas. Akemi y Shirogane debían ir de compras todos los días para mantener a su pequeña camada de demonios alimentada.

Tetsuya examinó los estantes, encontró una caja abierta de barras de granola, y agarró dos. Después cogió un Gatorade de jugo de frutas del refrigerador y salió por la puerta trasera. Nada como un desayuno a la carrera.

Su bicicleta estaba estacionada con otra media docena bajo una marquesina de metal que se extendía desde un lado del cobertizo. Poniendo la barra de granola entre sus dientes, sacó el manubrio de los otros y movió su bicicleta hacia la entrada.

Deslizó su botella de Gatorade dentro del contenedor, subió, y pedaleó hacia la escuela. Después de solo dos viajes en el asiento trasero del auto de Taiga, apenas prestando atención hacia donde iba, él esperaba que de alguna manera recordase la ruta.

Quince minutos más tarde, Kuroko puso el freno y rodó sobre el pasto, directo hacia el aparca bicicletas en frente del colegio. Los niños ya estaban llegando y había pequeños grupos afuera, conversando o comparando apuntes. Tetsuya abrió la segunda barra de granola y tomó un largo trago de la botella de Gatorade mientras subía los escalones.

Se sentía independiente. ¿Quién necesitaba a los chicos Teiko? Él podía cuidarse solo. Por el rabillo de su ojo, vio a Momoi y sus amigas observándolo mientras llegaba al escalón superior.

—Y bien… Pateador —dijo Satsuki con una sonrisa—. Veo que ya no estas usando a mi novio como tu chofer.

Kuroko no estaba de humor. Se detuvo por un momento y miró a Momoi directamente a los ojos hasta que la cara de ella finalmente cayó. Después miró a las otras chicas que se habían reído de su chiste y dejó que su mirada se deslizara sobre ellas. Había dos chicas que no se habían reído ni reaccionado. Les sonrió antes de morder su barra de cereal y las pasó caminando a grandes pasos dentro del edificio.

Midorima ya estaba sentado en su mesa en el patio cuando Tetsuya salió con su bandeja de comida esa tarde. Una cosa que Kuroko había aprendido en Internet era que si Shintaro alguna vez iba a estar cómodo con él alrededor, tenía que dejarle ver que estaba ahí para quedarse —que era alguien a quien debía acostumbrase. Mientras que evadir a los otros chicos sonaba como un buen plan, salir con Midorima era la única forma de ayudarlo. Ahora era un buen momento para empezar.

Tetsuya no quería invadir su espacio personal, así que se sentó al otro lado de la mesa y en el otro extremo, tan lejos como era posible. A través de sus audífonos, podía escuchar un locutor comentando el juego, divagando sobre el marcador. Shin levantó la mirada y se lo quedó mirando, sus ojos vacíos. Kuroko se ruborizó bajo su descarada mirada.

Bajó la mirada hacia su bandeja. Empezó a alinear los ítems frente a él según su tamaño. La lata de soda, la manzana, la mini botella de kétchup, la ensalada de frutas. La hamburguesa y las papas fritas las puso justo frente. Cuando terminó, levantó la mirada hacia Midorima y él sonrió. Tenía una linda sonrisa. Iluminaba su rostro. Tetsuya le sonrió de regreso y Shintaro volvió su atención a su almuerzo. Kuroko dio una gran mordida a su hamburguesa cuando notó una sombra sobre su comida. Levantó la mirada y encontró a Taiga de pie en el otro extremo de la mesa.

Su mejilla sobresalía al estilo ardilla. Buscó a tientas una servilleta y cubrió su boca mientras terminaba de masticar.

—¿Cómo va todo? —preguntó Kagami, deslizándose en la silla al otro lado de la suya. No tenía mochila, ni libros, ni almuerzo.

—Oye, Shin —dijo, saludando a su hermano. Midorima levantó la mano y subió el volumen de su radio.

—Es bastante genial, sabes. Sentarte aquí afuera con él —dijo.

En la luz solar Tetsuya podía ver que sus ojos rojos tenían unos asombrosos reflejos más claros que los hacían brillar. Pero no podía dejar que lo absorbiera. Se rehusaba.

—¿Por qué ustedes no se sientan con él? —preguntó Kuroko, reclinando y cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho.

—Sabes cómo es —dijo encogiéndose de brazos—. ¿Entonces, que pasó contigo esta mañana? Te fuiste.

—Si —dijo rotundamente—. Me fui.

Hubo una larga pausa y alguien en la radio hizo un home run.

—Nos escuchaste anoche, ¿verdad? —dijo Taiga, encorvándose hacia adelante con sus manos entrelazadas entre sus rodillas.

Tetsuya le lanzó una mirada que le indicaba que había escuchado todo. Kagami bajó la cabeza.

—¿Sabes qué? Está bien —dijo Kuroko, agarrando un papa frita—. Solo me apartaré… y no molestaré a nadie… y olvidaran que siquiera estoy ahí.

—Sí, mala idea —dijo Taiga.

—¿Disculpa? —dijo Tetsuya, su cara calentándose.

—Mira, ignorar a mis hermanos no es la respuesta —dijo—. Confía en mí. He vivido con ellos más tiempo que tú. Si los ignoras, ellos solo te joderan más.

—Oh.

—Quiero decir, no puedes ignorarnos —agregó—. En caso de que no lo hayas notado, estamos en todas partes.

Kuroko reprimió una sonrisa, después trató de cubrirla al tomar un ruidoso sorbo de soda.

—No les puedes dejar pensar que ellos pueden pasar sobre ti, porque lo harán —dijo —La táctica en tu cara es a lo único que responden.

Tetsuya mordió el borde de su lata de soda.

—¿Tetsu? ¿Estás ahí? —preguntó Taiga, agitando una mano en frente de su cara.

Kuroko asintió y se echó hacia adelante, colocando su soda de nuevo en su bandeja.

—Lo intentaré —dijo, mirando la bandeja. —Gracias —levantó la mirada hacia él—. Quiero decir, por el consejo.

—Si no hay problema —dijo, cogiendo una papa de su bandeja—. Todavía no les puedo creer a mis padres. ¿Y tú? ¿Ese toque de queda? Apuesto que tus padres nunca te dieron un toque de queda.

Tetsuya se encogió de hombros. Sus padres nunca habían necesitado darle un toque de queda. Él siempre volvía a casa por su cuenta, mucho más temprano de lo que cualquier adolescente digno debería estar en casa.

—Lo que sea. Que se jodan —dijo—. Atsushi nunca tuvo un toque de queda, ¿por qué tendría que tenerlo yo? ¿Creen que estas aquí y repentinamente necesitamos reglas? —Se mofó y luego tomo otra papa—. No voy a seguir ninguna de ellas.

El pulso de Kuroko se aceleró y se quedó mirando su sonrisa traviesa. Cuando dijo que no iba a seguir ninguna de las reglas, ¿eso incluía la regla "manos fuera de Tetsuya"?

—¿Sabes qué? Están ricas estas papas fritas. Voy a conseguir algo de comer.

—Oh. Está bien. Te…veré más tarde.

Taiga lo miró, perplejo.

—Iré a conseguir algo de comer y después volveré —dijo lentamente, como si estuviera hablando con alguien que acabara de aprender japonés.

—Oh —dijo Tetsuya sonriendo—. Está bien.

Él pasó por la puerta y Kuroko lo siguió con la mirada, una tonta sonrisa en su cara. Kagami iba a almorzar con él. Por elección propia. Tenía que significar algo. Y a menos que se equivocara, acababan de tener una verdadera conversación. Este día estaba mejorando.

Mientras Tetsuya volvía su atención a su almuerzo, algo dentro de la cafetería atrapó su visión. Momoi lo estaba mirando furiosamente. Ella estaba sentada en la mesa en el centro de la cafetería y con todas sus amigas estaban fulminándolo con la mirada descaradamente. El estómago de Tetsuya se revolvió y apartó la mirada rápidamente,pretendiendo no haberse dado cuenta. Increíble. ¿Por qué Taiga iba a salir con alguien tan maldita? Él merecía algo mucho mejor. Kuroko cogió su hamburguesa y mordió un gran bocado.

_Desde ahora en adelante, es cada uno por su cuenta,_ Tetsuya pensó. Después rió por su repentina osadía, agarró su copia de Hamlet de su mochila, y enterró su cara sonrojada en sus páginas.

000

El sol quemaba en la espalda de Kuroko mientras se apoderaba del balón en la línea lateral. Era pura adrenalina. La sangre goteaba de una herida en su rodilla, mojando su media y el acolchado de su espinillera. Su brazo manchado de tierra y su nariz estaba a punto de moquear. Aun así, todo lo que le importaba a Tetsuya era la sensación del viento volando su cabello mientras corría por el campo. Todo lo que podía ver era la portería frente a él. Todo lo que podía sentir era a Satsuki tan cerca detrás de él que podía sentir su respiración. La chica estaba pisándole los talones.

Tetsuya estaba listo para pasar la pelota, pero al último momento, algo atrapó su tobillo y salió disparado. Y luego un rápido empujón entre sus omóplatos y la cabeza de Kuroko se fue hacia atrás mientras que el resto de su cuerpo golpeo el piso. Dolía como el demonio, pero él no se quedó tumbado por mucho tiempo. No le iba a dejar a Momoi salirse con la suya, sin importar cuantas veces lo tumbara con tacles contra las reglas.

—¡Satsuki! ¿Qué diablos estás haciendo? —gritó Yoshitaka Moriyama, ofreciéndole una mano a Kuroko. Moriyama era un defensa poderoso y compacto. Él y Takao habían cuidado la espalda de Tetsuya todo el día, quitándole algo de carga una vez que se dieron cuenta de que Momoi iba a tratar de matar a Kuroko cada vez que tuviera el balón.

—¿Qué? —dijo Satsuki, parándose y apareciendo con el balón en sus manos—. Solo estoy haciendo mi trabajo.

—¡Por favor! ¡Lo derribaste totalmente! —rebatió Takao.

—Chicos, está bien —dijo Tetsuya, succionando aire—. Fue un juego limpio.

—No lo fue y lo sabes —replicó Moriyama—. Lo siento, pero de dónde vengo, cuando colocan un estupendo jugador en tu equipo, no tratas de dejarlo fuera del equipo en la práctica.

—¿Que estás diciendo, Moriyama? —preguntó Momoi, poniéndose a la altura de él — ¿Estás diciendo que no me importa este equipo?

—Hey, tú lo dijiste, no yo —replicó Moriyama, mirando fijamente a Satsuki.

— Bueno chicos, basta — Himuro apareció en defensa de Momoi, se volteó a ver a Tetsuya despectivamente — Tú podrías jugar un poco mejor, y ahorrarle el trabajo a mi hermana. De paso te ahorrarías que te tengan que socorrer también.

Ahí estaba el otro problema de las prácticas, Himuro Tatsuya. Mientras Satsuki intentaba derribarlo y dejarlo fuera de combate en cada oportunidad que tenía, Tatsuya estaba haciendo su propio trabajo también. Himuro trataba de dejarlo como un idiota siempre que podía, como ahora. Siempre con comentarios mal intencionados, pasándole mal el balón y echándole la culpa o simplemente, no incluirle en el juego. Tatsuya y Satsuki hacían un equipo temible, el rey y la reina del mal.

Tetsuya abrió la boca para decir algo, _lo que fuera, _pero repentinamente el silbato empezó a berrear furiosamente y la entrenadora Hayato interrumpió en el centro del rápidamente círculo creciente. Tetsuya se apartó y pasó el dorso de su mano debajo de su nariz. Satsuki había sido bastante violenta hoy, pero Kuroko había respondido igual de bien. Los golpes de Tetsuya habían sido limpios, a diferencia de los de Momoi, pero ella había comido bastante césped. Su codo estaba herido y su cara esta manchada de tierra y césped. Todo era parte del juego.

—Está bien chicos, eso es todo. Creo que hoy vamos a terminar la práctica un poco antes —dijo la entrenadora, fulminado con la mirada a todos—. Me gusta la energía que estoy viendo aquí afuera, pero Satsuki y Tetsuya, si no se comportan y no lo hacen rápido, los árbitros los sacaran del equipo antes de que puedan decir A —agregó, fulminándolos con la mirada.

—Sí, Entrenadora —dijeron rápidamente.

—Bien. Ahora antes de que vayan a las duchas, quiero recordarles que en nuestra practica final el sábado antes del juego contra Seiho, vamos a escoger un nuevo capitán —dijo Hayato—. Así que empiecen a pensar en qué clase de persona quieren que lidere este equipo.

Casi todas las chicas miraron a Satsuki. Claramente la chica tenía asegurada la capitanía. Tetsuya pensó en su equipo en Akita —del cual se suponía que sería capitán este año. Él respiró profundamente y exhaló lentamente, tratando de ignorar la punzada de pesar en su pecho.

El grupo se disolvió y la chica que Tetsuya había reconocido la noche de los aviones, se acercó y le choco la mano.

—Buena práctica —dijo.

—Gracias —replicó Kuroko, sorprendido de que alguna amiga de Satsuki lo apoyara. La chica sonrió y trotó para alcanzar a Satsuki y Tatsuya mientras que Takao y Moriyama flanquearon a Kuroko.

—Deberíamos limpiar esa rodilla —dijo Moriyama, alzando la nariz mientras veía la sangre.

—Eh, me gusta un poco —dijo Tetsuya—. Es mi primera herida de batalla como Leopardo.

Takao y Moriyama rieron y los tres conversaron todo el camino de vuelta al gimnasio.

000

Tetsuya estaba seguro de que estaba bien hasta que bajó de su bicicleta en la entrada de los Teiko y sus músculos se acalambraron. Aparentemente debía estirar un poco más. Satsuki realmente le había dado el entrenamiento de toda una vida esta tarde. Si la chica no tenía cuidado, iba a terminar mejorando el juego de Tetsuya en lugar de ponerlo en la lista de heridos.

La puerta trasera se cerró mientras Kuroko iba hacia la casa y vio a Akashi cruzar el patio y dirigirse al cobertizo de nuevo. Tetsuya rodó su bicicleta hacia la pared y la puso con las otras. Se detuvo por un momento, escuchando. No había ruido. Nada. ¿Que estaba hacienda ahí dentro?

_Dios, realmente espero que no involucre una pila de Playboys o algo así,_ Kuroko pensó, arrugando la cara.

Aun así, incluso con esa perturbadora idea en su mente, no pudo evitar rendirse ante su curiosidad. Además, se suponía que estaba absorto en la investigación. Parte de eso era descubrir que hacían los chicos cuando estaban solos en un cobertizo, ¿Cierto?

Preparándose psicológicamente, Tetsuya se acercó a la puerta y la abrió. Seijuuro se dio la vuelta, con los ojos muy abiertos, y se lo quedó mirando. Él estaba usando una camiseta azul que decía LOS CHICOS BUENOS VOTAN y estaba manchada con huellas de pintura morada. Su cabello estaba un poco más despeinado de lo usual.

—Está bien, mi vida pasó ante mis ojos —dijo, exhalando—. Me asustaste.

—Lo siento —dijo Kuroko.

Algo en su mente le decía que debía salir del cuarto, pero estaba demasiado asombrado para moverse. Akashi no estaba, gracias a Dios, haciendo nada desagradable. Él estaba sosteniendo una paleta de pinturas y un pincel y de pie frente a un lienzo. Alrededor de él, detrás de él, sobre el piso, y apoyados contra las paredes habían docenas de lienzos, todos en variadas etapas de finalización. Ninguna, hasta Tetsuya podía decir, estaba terminada.

—WOW —dijo Akashi, mirándolo de arriba abajo—. ¿Deambulaste por una mala parte de la ciudad?

Kuroko bajo la mirada hacia la herida en su rodilla y el horrible moretón formándose en su espinilla.

—No. Fue en… la práctica —dijo Tetsuya—. Lo siento, ¿debería irme?

—¡No! No —dijo Seijuuro, sacando un banquillo—. Entra. Siéntate. Te ves como si lo necesitaras.

Kuroko sonrió y avanzó lentamente por el cobertizo, temeroso de tocar algo con cualquier parte de su cuerpo. Se movió furtivamente de lado más allá de su lienzo y se sentó en el banco, el cual cedió bajó su peso. Tetsuya extendió los brazos para balancearse y Seijuuro atrapó su mano.

—Lo siento. Está un poco viejo —dijo.

—No hay problema —replicó Kuroko y miró la mano de Akashi sujetando la suya. Este la soltó, aclarando su garganta y pasando su palma contra sus jeans.

—¿Entonces Satsuki te hizo eso? —preguntó Seijuuro, levantando su barbilla y mirando sus piernas. Él lanzó algo de pintura de un tubo sobre su paleta y presionó su pincel, mezclándolo.

—¿Cómo supiste? —preguntó Tetsuya.

—Conozco a Satsuki —replicó Akashi, soplando un mechón rojo que cayó frente su ojo—. En la fiesta del 5 de Mayo en la piscina de la ciudad en segundo grado, robó mi paleta de helado, y me hundió hasta el fondo. Le he tenido miedo desde entonces.

—¿En serio? —dijo Tetsuya con una sonrisa.

—Nunca bromeo sobre las paletas de helado —replicó Seijuuro con una media sonrisa.

Kuroko rió y miró alrededor. La pintura a medio terminar más cerca de él mostraba un par de manos, una sobre la otra en una pose agraciada. Los dedos, sin embargo, no habían sido detallados e iban desvaneciéndose.

Detrás de esa estaba lo que parecía ser un hombro desnudo y el cuello de un chico quien estaba medio apartando la vista del espectador pero su cabello y facciones no habían sido llenados.

Cada pintura, de hecho, presentaba un ángulo extraño de alguna diferente parte del cuerpo, pero ninguna de ellas estaba completa y ninguna era un retrato convencional.

—Sé en qué estás pensando —dijo Akashi, tocando con su pincel el lienzo frente a él— Este chico nunca termina nada.

Tetsuya se sonrojo. —No… Yo solo…

—Eso es lo que pienso cada vez que entro aquí —dijo Seijuuro—. Es tan extraño. Tengo estas inspiraciones y vengo a aquí listo para plasmar mi visión sobre los lienzos, pero una vez que el subidón de adrenalina se va, me bloqueo. Es como si no supiera a donde ir — Akashi colocó su pincel dentro de un vaso de agua y lo miró sobre su hombro—. ¿Entonces ella te está echando bronca?

—¿Quién?

— Satsuki —replicó Akashi.

Kuroko sonrió. —Nada que no pueda manejar.

Él se apartó de su pintura para sonreírle. —Bien —dijo.

Por alguna razón, esa simple palabra llenó a Tetsuya de alivio. Tal vez era la manera en que lo dijo. Como si estuviera orgulloso de él. O impresionado. O para nada sorprendido.

—Tal vez incluso le haga pagarte tu paleta de helado —dijo sarcásticamente.

—Está bien. Superé las paletas de helado —dijo Akashi—. Soy más un hombre de batidos ahora. —Levanto las presillas de su cinturón y ambos rieron.

Seijuuro sostuvo la mirada de Kuroko hasta que este apartó la vista. Repentinamente fue abrumado por la sensación familiar de no saber que decir a continuación. Akashi parecía ser un chico lo suficiente agradable, pero como el resto de sus hermanos, él había estado en la reunión acerca de cómo espantar a Tetsuya de la ciudad. ¿Estaba simplemente siendo agradable porque ninguno de sus hermanos estaba alrededor? ¿Era todo algún tipo de acto?

Akashi se aclaró la garganta y lo miró por el rabillo del ojo. Kuroko pensó en lo que Taiga le había dicho antes ese día —que la mejor manera de lidiar con sus hermanos era conociéndolos de frente. Su pulso se aceleró por la idea, pero al menos Seijuuro estaba solo. Tal vez hacerlo uno a la vez no sería tan difícil. Además, hablar con él de alguna manera parecía ser mucho más fácil que hablar con cualquier otro en esa casa.

—Entonces… yo… yo los escuché hablando sobre mí anoche —dijo Tetsuya, bajando la mirada hacia sus manos.

El pincel de Akashi cayó de su mano y le dio un vistazo, claramente avergonzado.

—Oh. Está bien. Tú… Bien

—¿Bien? —preguntó Kuroko.

Seijuuro se ruborizó.

—Sí, hago eso algunas veces. Iba a decir: "¿Lo hiciste?" pero también iba a decir: "No es bueno"—dijo, poniendo su paleta y pincel en un desordenado estante—. En cierto modo tengo mi propio lenguaje especial.

Tetsuya sonrió. Él conocía esa sensación.

—Entonces… nos oíste —dijo Akashi, metiendo sus manos en los bolsillos delanteros de sus jeans.

—Sí, entonces… ¿Todos ustedes quieren que me vaya? —preguntó.

—Solamente…. Solamente estamos acostumbrados a la manera en que las cosas eran.

—Entiendo eso. Yo también —dijo Kuroko—. ¿Pero ustedes no piensas que esto también es difícil para mí? Nunca he tenido que vivir con tantas personas y mis padres se fueron y, bueno, en caso de que no se hayan dado cuento, ustedes son…

—¿Apabullantes? —preguntó Seijuuro.

—Buena palabra —dijo Tetsuya.

—Mira, todos simplemente necesitamos un período de adaptación —dijo Akashi con un encogimiento de hombros—. Intenta no dejarlos llegar a ti.

Kuroko levantó la mirada hacia los ojos heterocromáticos de Seijuuro y sonrió.

—Entonces… ¿Tú no eres uno de ellos?

Akashi le devolvió la sonrisa. Al igual que Midorima, toda su cara se iluminaba y sus ojos se arrugaban en las esquinas.

—Tenerte aquí es… Solo digamos que es diferente —replicó—. Pero no te preocupes por mí. Creo que puedo manejarlo.

Tetsuya levanto sus cejas. —¿Oh, en serio?

—Si —dijo Seijuuro con total naturalidad, mirando directamente dentro de sus ojos celestes. — En serio.

000

De: invisibleboy5525

Para: foreverfighter22

Asunto: Guía de chicos.

**La Guía de Kuroko Tetsuya de los Chicos Teiko**. _Entrada cuatro._

**Observación #1:**_ Los chicos no tienen problema con robar la comida de tu plato sin preguntar antes._ ¡Te lo digo, SE TRATA DE sus estómagos!

**Observación #2:** _Los chicos no siempre están en la onda._ Resulta que a veces me gusta el cotorreo de Seijuuro

**Observación #3:** _Los chicos PUEDEN pensar por sí mismos._ Taiga se sentó conmigo en el almuerzo y Akashi también está totalmente en desacuerdo con todo el plan "Aniquilemos a Tetsuya"

_Tal vez Daiki no es el malvado cerebro que piensa que es._

* * *

Bien aquí otro cap, ¡Espero sus opiniones!


	6. Capitulo V

Holaaaa aquí vuelvo a aparecer con una nueva entrega del fic. No tengo excusas para todo lo que he tardado, I know.

Quiero agradecerles a todos los que me dejan reviews, favoritos, alerts, etc. No tienen idea de lo feliz que me hacen. Un review puede tomar un minuto, pero a mi me alegra el día :)

**Reviews anónimos:**

**Ri: **Adoro a Akashi y me pareció que este personaje podía quedar con él, o con el "viejo Akashi" es como creo que él sería, si nunca hubiera sido un emperador.

Como verás Tetsuya comenzará a intentar ganárselos uno a uno, Seijuuro y Shintaro fueron los primeros. La relación Midorima- Kuroko va a ser sin dudas la más tierna de todas.

Piensa que Satsuki odia a Tetsuya por un razón que todavía no comprendemos bien y que Himuro como hermano que es, solo conoce la versión de Momoi. Obviamente, va a intentar defenderla a como de lugar, pero las cosas ya se van a ir acomodando, don't worry.

Ah... Daiki, hay algo que le va a golpear en la cabeza, lo prometo.

Gracias por tu apoyo, de verdad valoro mucho tus reviews, y que te hayas quedado a pesar de que no era la pareja que querías!

**Nozomi: **Gracias por tu review! Estos hermanitos le van a sacar a Kuroko canas de colores, pero ya se van a ir entendiendo :)

Satsuki y Tatsuya parecen los malos re contra malos, pero ya veras sus motivos.

Con respecto a las parejas, recién ahora estoy empezando a darle forma, luego de este capitulo van a empezar a aparecer los primeros indicios.

**Sion K: **Gracias por tu review, y por pasar :) espero seguir viéndote por aquí :)

**Hll: **Gracias por tu review, parece que todos quieren KagaKuro por aquí, pero estoy decidiéndolo!

**Monica: **Gracias por pasar, y dejar un review. Perdón si eso de la edad no ha quedado muy claro, ahora te lo explico. Murasakibara tiene 22, Kagami 18 igual que todos los que van a clase con él (Himuro, Satsuki, etc), Kuroko, Akashi y los que ahora pasan a formar parte del grupo de amigos de Kuro (que se termina de formar en este cap) 17, Aomine y Midorima tienen 16, Haizaki tiene 12 y Kise tiene 6.

Yo también amo el MidoTaka, Takao va a tener más participación y alguna que otra escenita, _promise. _

Bien ahora sí, si llegaron hasta aquí espero que disfruten la lectura.

* * *

**Capitulo V**

.

.

Tetsuya emergió de la cola del almuerzo con su bandeja, y una copia enrollada de la revista de motocicletas saliendo del bolsillo trasero de sus pantalones. Si iba a sentarse afuera con el Midorima silencioso de nuevo, iba a llevar su propio entretenimiento. Él sabía con demasiada certeza que no podía esperar que Taiga se le uniera dos días seguidos.

—¡Kuroko! ¡Por aquí!

Takao le hizo señas con la mano desde el centro de la cafetería. Tetsuya miró hacia el parque y vio a Shintaro ya metido en su juego. No le había dicho ni una palabra a él o a Kagami el día anterior. Aunque realmente estaba esperando hacer algún progreso con Midorima, decidió que un poco de interacción social podría ser un buen cambio de rumbo.

Saludó a Takao, Moriyama y sus amigos.

—Hey —dijo Takao, sonriendo mientras se sentaba de nuevo.

—Hola —dijo Tetsuya—. Hola, Moriyama.

—¿Qué hay? —dijo Moriyama —. ¿Conoces a Riko Aida y Ryo Sakurai? —preguntó, señalando a las dos personas frente a él.

—No… hola —dijo Kuroko, deslizándose en el asiento al lado de ellos.

Reconoció a Sakurai del equipo. Este estaba ocupado haciendo un brazalete en una caja de coloridas cuentas.

—Hola —dijo Riko—. Estás en mi clase de español, ¿no?

—¿Sexto período con la Sra. Urameshi? —preguntó Tetsuya—. No creo gustarle demasiado.

—Eso es porque sabes más español que ella —dijo Riko con una sonrisa.

— Ryo era el nombre de mi abuelo —anunció Sakurai, deslizando una cuenta púrpura en un hilo delgado, junto a un patrón al azar de azules, verdes y aguamarinas.

—Oh… vaya —replicó Kuroko—. Eso es muy bonito —agregó, señalando al brazalete.

—¿Quieres uno? Puedo hacértelo. Los hago para todo el mundo —dijo Ryo excitado.

Takao, Moriyama y Riko levantaron sus brazos lentamente. Sus muñecas estaban llenas de brazaletes.

—No puede sentarse sin hacer algo —explicó Takao.

—¿En serio? Yo soy igual —dijo Tetsuya.

—¿Lo eres? —Toda la cara de Sakurai se iluminó—. ¿Veis? Se los dije, no necesito Ritalin, Tetsuya y yo somos perfectamente normales. Así que, Tetsu, ¿quieres un brazalete? Acabo de descubrir algunos nuevos estilos.

—Sí, claro, me encantaría uno —dijo Tetsuya.

—¡Genial! — Sakurai se estiró frente a Riko para poner la caja de cuentas frente a él—. Elige algunos colores.

Tetsuya rió.

—De acuerdo. ¿Puedo hacerlo después del almuerzo?

—¡Claro! ¡Absolutamente! —replicó Ryo.

—Así que, Tetsuya, empecemos con ello —dijo Moriyama, inclinando sus hombros hacia la mesa—. ¿Cómo exactamente terminaste viviendo en el paraíso de chicos?

Kuroko tomó un bocado de su sándwich.

—No lo llamaría cielo precisamente.

—Oh, por Dios, ¿estás bromeando? ¿Los chicos Teiko? —dijo Takao—. Son como la brigada sexy.

Tetsuya rió y bebió un largo trago de soda.

—¿La brigada sexy?

—¿Y qué? ¡Lo son! —dijo Takao—. Aún no puedo creer que mi hermana esté saliendo con uno de ellos.

—Por favor. Una vez, ambos ganaron como los más guapos en octavo grado, todos sabíamos que estarían intercambiando saliva tarde o temprano —dijo Moriyama, comiendo su pasta.

—¡Moriyama! —exclamaron sus amigos.

—Ew —agregó Takao, metiendo su dedo hasta su garganta.

—Así que… ¿qué? —dijo Moriyama a Tetsuya, ignorando a los otros—. ¿Ganaste algún concurso o algo?

—Nuestros padres son viejos amigos —explicó Kuroko, sonrojado por la imagen de Taiga y Satsuki intercambiando saliva—. Mi papá fue transferido a otro país y yo no quería ir, así que los Teiko ofrecieron que me quedara con ellos.

—Guau, así que, ¿has visto a alguno de ellos desnudo? —preguntó Moriyama. Riko, Takao y Sakurai estaban mudos y atentos.

—No, no he visto a ninguno desnudo —replicó Tetsuya. Miró alrededor y se inclinó sobre la mesa—. Pero he visto a la mayoría en boxers.

Riko casi se ahoga.

—Oh, por Dios, Kagami Teiko en boxers. ¿Cómo fue?

Aterrador, pensó Kuroko, recordando la difícil mañana.

—Fue… interesante.

— Kagami Teiko es tan perfecto —dijo Ryo. Se pausó en la construcción de su brazalete y miró hacia fuera soñadoramente—. Tuve mi primera fantasía sexual con él.

—¿En serio? —preguntó Tetsuya.

—Creo que la mayoría de nosotros lo hizo —replicó Takao—. ¿Cómo no tenerlas? Quiero decir, él es tan mujeriego*.

El calor corporal de Tetsuya se elevó mientras puso su sándwich en la mesa para alcanzar su soda.

—¿Lo es?

—¿Qué? ¿No lo has notado? —preguntó Moriyama—. El chico coquetea con cualquiera, en cualquier momento, en cualquier lugar. Incluso con las feas.

—¡Moriyama! —Sus amigos gritaron de nuevo.

Kuroko se forzó a respirar. _Por supuesto que coquetea con todos,_ pensó. _¿Pensaste que eras __algo especial?_ Pero a medida que pensaba esto, se dio cuenta de que lo había hecho. Había pensado que sus comentarios y sonrisas significaban algo. Tenían que significar algo.

—¿Qué? ¡Es algo bueno! —contraatacó Moriyama con los ojos muy abiertos—. ¿Tener un Adonis así coqueteando con los ogros? Tiene que ser bueno para su autoestima.

_De acuerdo, voy a abofetearme ahora mismo, justo aquí,_ pensó Kuroko.

—Lo siento, Moriyama no se da cuenta de que no todos nosotros necesitamos atención de un chico guapo para tener autoestima —dijo Riko, poniendo su cabello detrás de su oreja.

Tetsuya recordó lo guapo y confiado que se sentía cada vez que Taiga bromeaba con él, o lo llamaba Patadas y una ola de vergüenza lo recorrió. _Pero no necesito su atención,_ se dijo a sí mismo. Sólo… me gusta.

—Bueno, lo que sea —dijo Takao—. Desearía que dejara de hacerlo de una buena vez. Va a darle a Satsuki un aneurisma y el resto de mi familia sufrirá las consecuencias.

—A ti no te gusta, ¿no? —preguntó Tetsuya, tragando con dificultad.

—Lo odio —replicó Takao, separando algo de lechuga de su ensalada—. Ella vive por ese chico, lo juro. Para ser honesto, no entiendo cuál es el problema. Puede ser un cretino y ni siquiera es el más atractivo.

—Oh no, ese sería Akashi—agregó Moriyama.

—¿En serio? —preguntó Tetsuya, feliz por el cambio de tema.

—Oh, por Dios, También está Aomine. Aomine es mucho más sexy que Akashi —dijo Ryo. Silencio sepulcral. Todas las miradas en él. — ¿Qué? ¿Nunca les atrajo la idea del peligroso chico malo?

— No — cortó Moriyama — Quiero terminar la escuela sin haber caído al reformatorio por cómplice de robo.

— Es bastante atractivo, si no miras su personalidad claro — Saltó Tetsuya para socorrer a Ryo y distender el ambiente, parecía que Moriyama tenía algo con Daiki.

Moriyama hizo girar sus ojos. — Más atractivo le veo a dormir con una cobra real. Además, estoy seguro que Aomine terminará sus días en prisión, por vandalismo o vendedor de drogas.

— Bueno — Takao fue quien volvió al tema principal —En realidad, estaba hablando sobre Midorima.

—¿Midorima? —repitieron todos, asombrados.

Takao miró hacia el parque donde Shintaro estaba reclinado en su asiento, escuchando su radio.

—No lo sé. Hay algo acerca de él —dijo, entrecerrando los ojos sabiamente mientras lo miraba.

—Sí, algo rarito—dijo Moriyama.

—¡Moriyama! —gritaron sus amigos.

—No, lo entiendo —dijo Tetsuya—. Es como el tipo fuerte y silencioso.

—Sí —dijo Takao con una tímida sonrisa, sentándose derecho—. No es como si pudiera conseguir a un chico así. O cualquier chico.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Kuroko.

—Por favor. Mírame —dijo Takao.

—¿Qué? Pero si eres...— replicó Tetsuya.

—Ni siquiera te molestes, Tetsu —dijo Moriyama sacudiendo su tenedor.

—Dadme un descanso. — dijo Takao, Moriyama y Riko giraron sus ojos.— ¡Lo que sea! Algún día algún chico se enamorara totalmente de mí. Sólo que no en la secundaria — prosiguió Takao—. Los chicos en la secundaria son demasiado superficiales.

—Bueno, quizás no todos los chicos —dijo Tetsuya, mirando hacia Midorima, luego inclinándose sobre la mesa.— ¿Has visto su sonrisa? —preguntó.

—En realidad, no lo creo —replicó Takao.

—Sólo espera —dijo Kuroko—. Te dejará sin aliento.

Takao se mordió el labio inferior, y miró a Shintaro de nuevo. De repente, él levantó sus puños en el aire y gritó, asustando a los góticos al otro lado del campo.

Takao rió y volvió a su ensalada.

—Bueno, como sea, aún digo que es Akashi. Ustedes simplemente no tienen el mismo gusto refinado que yo. Me gustan del tipo profundo, sensible —dijo Moriyama, mirando más allá del hombro de Tetsuya—. Quiero decir, sólo miren al chico. Esos ojos bicolores, ese cabello como de recién levantado. Y miren el modo en que se viste. Cualquier chico que puede ponerse cualquier cosa y aún verse bien tiene mi voto.

Tetsuya miró sobre su hombro y vio a Akashi sentado en una de las mesas cercanas a la ventana usando una camiseta negra gastada, jeans sueltos y sus siempre presentes botas manchadas de pintura. El sol entraba por la ventana a su izquierda, iluminando su cabello rojo y su expresión intensa. Estaba rodeado de un grupo de chicos  
que bromeaban y reían entre ellos, pero la concentración de Seijuuro estaba en el cuaderno de bocetos frente a él. Sus manos se movían rápidamente sobre la hoja y cuando alguien tiraba una naranja que pasaba justo frente a su nariz apenas levantaba la vista.

—Bueno, tienes que admirar ese nivel de concentración —dijo Riko.

—Sí, pero no tiene sentido. Ese muñeco sólo tiene ojos para una persona —dijo Moriyama.

—¿En serio? ¿Quién? —preguntó Tetsuya.

Moriyama señaló con su tenedor de plástico.

— Reo Mibuchi.

Un chico bello, alto, misterioso, con piel clara flotó hacia la mesa de Seijuuro vistiendo un pantalón y botas negras. Se sentó en una silla frente a él y puso su cabello negro detrás de su oreja en un gesto espontáneo. Akashi miró hacia arriba, lo vio e inmediatamente cerró el cuaderno.

—¿Quién es él? —preguntó Tetsuya.

— Reo Mibuchi, senior. Artístico, bello, eternamente perfecto —dijo Moriyama.

Kuroko miró fijamente la espalda de Reo. Había una pequeña marca de nacimiento justo junto a la manga de su remera blanca, y usaba un delicado y antiguo reloj en su muñeca. Todo sobre él estaba lleno de gracia. Incluso cuando levantaba su botella de agua para abrirla, se veía como un bailarín.

Tetsuya miró a Akashi y él lo estaba mirando directamente. No a Reo, a él. El corazón de Kuroko se detuvo un segundo al ser encontrado espiando y Seijuuro le disparó una mirada interrogante. Él saludó, y Tetsuya levantó una mano para reconocerlo antes de girarse de nuevo hacia la mesa. Se hundió en su asiento, sonrojándose  
furiosamente. El único chico Teiko que no creía que era un fenómeno ahora… ahora sí lo creía.

—¡Oh! Creo que sabemos qué Teiko le gusta a Tetsuya —provocó Moriyama, señalándolo—. Eres un chico Akashi. Sabía que nos llevaríamos bien.

—No, no lo soy —replicó Tetsuya—. No soy para nada un chico Akashi.

—Por favor. ¡Mira tu rostro! —replicó Moriyama.

—Tiene razón —dijo Riko afirmándolo—. Te estás ruborizando más que delicadamente.

—Bueno, así soy yo. Me sonrojo demasiado —dijo Tetsuya, enderezándose y aclarando su garganta—. Créeme. No soy un chico Akashi.

—Lo que digas —replicó Riko, sacudiendo su tenedor de nuevo.

—Bueno, al menos no eres un chico Kagami, eso podría ser desastroso —agregó Takao.

—Sí —respondió Tetsuya, evitando el contacto visual—. Al menos no soy eso.

000

Kuroko se dirigió a los vestidores esa tarde, más que listo para descargar las tensiones del día en un partido. Todos en química se negaban a ser su compañero porque el percance del primer día, y Sra. Urameshi efectivamente lo había regañado por trabajar por encima del nivel de la clase de español. Aparentemente estaba confundiendo a todos a su alrededor. ¿Qué se suponía que haría, que olvidara su conocimiento de los tiempos verbales españoles?

Mientras giraba al ala de educación física, Tetsuya oyó un par de voces hablando en voz alta. Alguien estaba discutiendo justo junto al siguiente puesto, frente a la tienda de la escuela. Y las voces sonaban bastante familiares. ¿Era… Taiga?

—…sé, no quiero decir nada con eso.

—No importa si yo sé eso. Ellos no lo saben —replicó la voz de Satsuki—. La mitad de las chicas de la escuela me miran como si supieran algo que yo desconozco. ¿Tienes alguna idea de cómo se siente?

—No entiendo. ¿Qué saben que tú no? —replicó Kagami.

—¡Creen que les gustas, Taiga! —respondió Momoi—. Creen que tienen algo sobre mí porque coqueteas con ellas justo enfrente mío.

Hubo una exhalación de aire. Tetsuya miró detrás de sí para ver si alguien se acercaba, pero el pasillo estaba vacío. No quería ser atrapado espiando, pero este material era bueno. No podía contenerse.

— Satsuki, esa es sólo mi forma de ser —dijo Taiga—. Vamos, ¿no confías en mí?

—¡Claro que sí! —dijo Momoi—. Es sólo que… Bueno, imagina cómo te sentirías si pareciera que cada chico en la escuela me quisiera.

Tetsuya pestañeó mientras su corazón se apretaba. Satsuki de hecho sonaba algo vulnerable allí. Pensó en el comentario de Ryo sobre su fantasía sexual basada en Taiga. Quizás no era la cosa más fácil, salir con el chico más atractivo de la escuela.

—Bueno, lo hacen —dijo Taiga suavemente.

Kuroko giró sus ojos.

— Taiga, ¡estoy tratando de ser seria aquí!

—¡Bueno! ¡Bueno! ¿Qué quieres que haga? ¿Que deje de hablarle a todos los chicos y chicas por completo?

—Suena como un plan para mí —replicó Momoi.

La mandíbula de Tetsuya cayó.

—No te creo —dijo Kagami.

—Yo tampoco —dijo Tetsuya bajo su aliento. Quizás la relación de Satsuki no era fácil, pero no tenía que tratar de controlar a Taiga. En ese momento oyó a un grupo de compañeros viniendo por el pasillo. Se inclinó adelante y abrió la puerta de los vestidores pretendiendo que recién llegaba. Takao, Moriyama y otros chicos doblaron la esquina, haciendo ruido suficiente para silenciar a Satsuki y Taiga.

—¡Hey! —dijo Takao—. ¿Listos para rocanrolear?

—Apuesta tu trasero en eso —dijo Moriyama—. ¿Puedo fingir que la pelota es la cara de la profesora de matemáticas? ¿Eso estaría mal?

Tetsuya rió. ¿Quién sabe qué pasaría entre Kagami y Momoi? A él no le importaba. Finalmente se estaba sintiendo como si encajara. Y si eso podía suceder, cualquier cosa era posible.

000

Kuroko se sentó en un banco en la sala de casilleros después de la práctica, ya listo para marcharse mientras veía a los demás terminar de cambiarse. Su nuevo brazalete rojo rodaba por su brazo cuando se movía.

Takao salió del baño y agarró su mochila y bolso de gimnasia.

— ¿Alguno va a ir a la fiesta de basquet? —dijo— Ya se va acercando la fecha.

Tetsuya tragó por su seca garganta.

—¿Fiesta? —preguntó, inclinándose para alcanzar su Gatorade de entre sus pies.

—Oh, sí. Los chicos del equipo de basquet tendrán una fiesta en una semana —le dijo Takao, levantando la tira de su bolsa sobre su cabeza—. Creí habértelo dicho.

—Deberías venir —agregó Moriyama, inclinándose sobre su hombro—. Es la primera fiesta grande del año y generalmente arma dramas mayores.

—Sí, la policía llegó a la del año pasado —dijo Ryo mientras ataba sus zapatillas—. Fue genial.

— Sakurai, ni siquiera estuviste allí —dijo Moriyama—. Estabas visitando a tu abuelo.

—Bueno, oí que fue demasiado genial —replicó Ryo sin perturbarse.

Una vez que vio a todos estar listos Tetsuya se puso de pie en un instante. Giró para salir por la puerta justo cuando Momoi y sus amigas emergían de la segunda fila de casilleros. Momoi miró a Tetsuya, Tetsuya giró sus ojos y pasó por la puerta. Satsuki saltó justo al mismo tiempo así que sus bolsas repletas chocaron entre ellas y por un breve segundo se quedaron atoradas.

—¿Suficientemente rudo? —dijo Momoi.

Tetsuya buscó una contestación, pero como siempre, sabía que no podría decir una si incluso la pensaba. En cambio rodó los ojos y empujó a través de la puerta.

_Sólo una vez_, pensó, hirviendo. _Sólo por una vez desearía poder realmente defenderme._

—¡Tetsuya! ¡Espera! —gritó Takao.

Kuroko se paró fuera de la puerta. De nuevo, el coche de Taiga estaba estacionado más abajo. Kagami se paraba en el frente, hablando a Kiyoshi y un par de sus amigos que justo habían salido de práctica. Cuando Tetsuya vio alrededor, más de la mitad del equipo había vaciado el lugar. Takao lo alcanzó para despedirse.

— Luego te paso la dirección de Imayoshi Shoichi —dijo Takao —. Allí será la fiesta, podemos quedar si necesitas transporte.

—Sabes, Kazunari, no creo que Kuroko vaya a poder ir a la fiesta —dijo Momoi alcanzándolos—. ¿No deberías trabajar tus penaltis? Tenemos un partido cerca.

—Mis penaltis están bien —dijo Tetsuya en forma chata.

—Por favor, ¿cuántos hiciste, tres de siete? —preguntó Satsuki mirando sobre su hombro a la arquera—. Es difícil creer que realmente ganaste la Inter High el año pasado con una pierna así. ¿O sólo lo inventaste para impresionarnos?

Kuroko sintió como si lo hubieran abofeteado. Unos pocos de sus compañeros se acercaron y otros miraron de uno a otro incómodamente.

—Sabes, si fuera tú, miraría mis propias habilidades y dejaría de agarrármela con otro —disparó Tetsuya. Al momento que las palabras salieron de su boca, sintió un río de adrenalina.

_¿Lo había dicho?_

—Mis habilidades están perfectamente, gracias —disparó Satsuki de nuevo.

—¿Eso crees? Porque creo que la práctica de hoy mostraría lo contrario.

—Oh… —dijeron sus compañeras bajo su aliento**.

El corazón de Tetsuya martilleaba en su pecho. Casi no podía creer lo que estaba haciendo. Momoi abrió la boca para protestar, pero de repente todas estaban mirando más allá de Kuroko. Miró sobre su hombro y vio a Taiga caminando hacia ellos, girando sus llaves en un dedo.

—Hola, Patadas, nos tenemos que ir —dijo, mirando a penas a Satsuki.

Tetsuya se sonrojó un poco ante el triunfo del momento.

—¿Ir adónde? —preguntó Momoi.

—Tenemos que recoger la comida para la familia —dijo tensamente Kagami—. Puedo llevarte, pero tendrás que esperar.

Satsuki echaba humo, pero se las arregló para mantener su voz bajo control.

—Gracias de todas formas. Takao, iré contigo.

—Oh. De acuerdo —dijo él.— Te veré luego, Tetsu. —Miró rápidamente a Taiga, confundido, luego corrió tras su hermana.

Kagami los miró estoicamente. El corazón de Tetsuya corrió hacia él, aunque no tenía idea qué estaba sintiendo. ¿Estaba decepcionado por que Momoi era una maniática de los celos? ¿Estaba triste porque estaban a punto de separarse? ¿Qué?

—Vámonos —dijo finalmente, trabajando en una media sonrisa—. No queremos que tengan hambre, confía en mí.

Tetsuya apenas podía esperar llegar a su computadora. Tetsuya Kuroko finalmente se había impuesto por sí  
mismo.

Ogiwara estaría tan orgulloso.

000

_foreverfighter22: Callaste a la barbie? vamos Tetsuya!_

_invisibleboy5525: LO SÉ! SOY INCREÍBLE!_

_foreverfighter22: Nunca había estado tan orgulloso._

_invisibleboy5525: En serio? También voy a una fiesta la próxima semana!_

_foreverfighter22: Tetsu ha creado un monstruo!_

_invisibleboy5525: Bueno, CREO que voy._

_foreverfighter22: SI VAS. Como tu consejero del programa de inmersión, lo demando._

_invisibleboy5525: DE ACUERDO, DE ACUERDO, Iré._

_foreverfighter22: Y viste rosado!_

_invisibleboy5525: No presiones._

* * *

_* _Puse mujeriego porque no tengo una palabra que describa a alguien que coquetee con hombres y mujeres, cómo le digo?

_** _Cuando digo compañeras, me refiero a las de Satsuki

Bueno, la charla de chicas... Me ha quedado como muy charla de chicas t.t no sabía si dejar la escena, sacar la escena, la arregle como pude, pero la termine dejando porque en realidad me gustaba. Espero que a ustedes también les guste.

Ejemm... parece que hay problemas en el paraíso :p

Este lo deje corto por que se viene un capitulo bastante intenso, sepan disculpar que lo tuve que cortar, si no se hacía kilométrico.

Bien! Espero sus opiniones! nos vemos en el próximo cap.

Spence.


	7. Extra I

Holaaaa, sé que tarde un montón pero esta vez tengo dos buenas excusas. La primera, volví a clases, y la verdad la universidad me quita mucho tiempo. No quiero ser de esos autores que actualizan una vez por mes, pero recién me estoy acostumbrando a mis nuevos horarios, así que por ahora hasta que me adapte y encuentre mis tiempos, voy a tardar un poquito más.

La segunda es que de verdad este capitulo me costó mucho. La idea nació de la necesidad (más mía que nada) de contar la historia de los otros personajes del fic, que los conozcan un poquito más, tal vez escribir un romance o dos. La verdad en la historia original todo se relata desde el punto de vista de Tetsuya, así que las cosas que no pasan frente a sus ojos, no se cuentan. Este capitulo es enteramente original, cosa que también me daba miedo publicar, tal vez encuentren muchas diferencias con los otros capítulos o que es diferente la calidad del relato, por eso **espero de verdad sus reviews, porque esta vez los voy a necesitar más que en todos los capis anteriores. **

Estos extras van a ir contando un poquito de las otras relaciones, y van a ser más cortos que los capítulos. Algunas ideas me las dieron sus reviews, incluso con los reviews del capi anterior, ya tengo bastante más claro como van a ir las parejas. **Así que les agradezco de verdad a todos los que me escriben, ustedes son los mejores!**

**Reviews anónimos: **

**Nozomi: **No puedo matar a Satsuki! Aunque ya me gustaría jaja. Al fin todos los amigos de Tetsu aparecieron. Espero que hayan gustado las elecciones! Gracias por tu review, en cada capitulo te tomas un momento para dejarme unas palabras, y eso lo valoro mucho!

**Meli: **Ahhh ¿Serás una chica Midorima? jaja, la pareja de Midorima y Takao es mi favorita porque creo que ellos de verdad son el uno para el otro, son de las parejas más perfectas. Tetsu poco a poco se está enfrentando a Momoi ¡A ver como sale todo esto! Parece que Akashi es más maduro que Taiga sí. Pero veamos como se desarrolla todo. Gracias por dejarme un review :)

**Ri: **Hola! tus impresiones siempre son bienvenidas, así que gracias por estar en cada cap! La personalidad de Ryo difiere bastante de la serie original, pero la verdad me gusta así. Me encantan tus comentarios, porque muchas veces estás bastante cerca de lo que va a pasar en realidad ( ¡Y no digo más sobre el tema! jajaja) Ah, y sí Daiki es más peque e.e pero no creo que a Ryo eso le valga mucho jaja.

Que buen olfato tienes :O pero veremos lo que pasa con Akashi en los próximos capítulos. Así que no puedo confirmarte nada (guiños, guiños) Akashi tiene para todos porque así de sensual es (? él es para mí el personaje más atractivo de la serie (podría decir que es mi favorito) Además de que su voz la hace Hiroshi Kamiya y cada vez que lo escucho es como que asdkasjads y me hace arder la sangre!

Kuroko se miente a sí mismo, y se desmiente, y se vuelve a mentir y así jaja es muy tierno, pero también desespera!

Yo podría decir que soy una chica Midorima, o Akashi... O todos! jaja me has dado una gran idea, abajo voy a dejar una pequeña encuesta a ver que tal!

**Monica: **Gracias por tu review! Ya va a haber MidoTaka dentro de poco! no te preocupes!

**Ahora bien, les quiero dejar una pequeña encuesta, para que me respondan en los comentarios.**

Como algunos recordaran, he utilizado el nombre de Kasamastu para el antiguo amor de Kuroko. Pero Ri me ha dado la idea de escribir un poco de Kise x Kasamatsu (obviamente lo que su edad permite) así que esta es la pregunta:

¿Qué piensan sobre volver a usar a Kasamatsu esta vez como compañerito de Kise? ¿Dicen que sí? ¿Les importa que vuelva a utilizar su personaje? ¿Pueden pensar que el mundo es pequeño y puede haber dos Kasamatsu Yukio en la misma historia?

**Espero que respondan alguna de estas preguntas en los reviews :d**

Ahora sí, si llegaron hasta aquí, espero que disfruten la lectura :)

* * *

Extra I: La guía de Sakurai Ryo para tratar con los chicos malos

.

.

Caminó por los pasillos de la escuela, esquivando más gente que de costumbre. Se acercaba la gran fiesta del año, y se podía sentir en el ambiente. Ese día había elegido un pantalón rojo y una camiseta negra como vestuario y le gustaba pensar que era un Mickey Mouse gigante. Sus pulseras de todos colores iban y venían en sus muñecas al caminar, le agradaba escuchar el sonido de las cuentas chocar unas contra otras, se había vuelto parte de su vida diaria y si no las sentía tintinear le molestaba.

Levantó una ceja al llegar a su casillero y ver como dos tipos se besaban sobre él. Se acercó resueltamente e intentó abrirlo, aún con ellos encima. La pareja se despegó y lo miró como si fuera un desubicado.

— Sólo necesito que se muevan un poco, así puedo sacar mi libro de Álgebra. Luego podrán seguir semi follando sobre mi puerta, aunque de verdad espero no dejen nada que después tenga que limpiar — Dijo Ryo, sin siquiera mirarlos, siguiendo a lo suyo como si hablara del clima. La parejita se movió y en su lugar se apoyó Moriyama seguido por Riko.

— Tengo novedades — Dijo, haciéndose el misterioso.

— No me lo puedo creer — Dijo Sakuria con sorpresa, tomando su libro y empezando a caminar con los otros — ¡Has conseguido que Akashi te lleve a las fiesta! — Sonrisa deslumbrante en toda su cara.

Riko se rió — Eso no te lo crees ni tú.

— ¡Bueno! — Dijo Moriyama exaltándose — Y nooo, no es eso. Miró a ambos lados para cuchichear, los otros lo miraron expectantes — Me he enterado que los de basquet recortaron a sus invitados a la fiesta — Finalizó.

— ¿Recortar? — Preguntó Riko confundida — ¿Así como una lista VIP?

— No. — Respondió Moriyama agitando la mano — Parece que quieren una fiesta más _adulta_, así que sólo los de segundo y tercero podrán entrar.— Dijo, dejando caer la palabra como si fuera una bomba.

— Ay Madre mía — Dijo Ryo con expresión asustada — Vamos a tener muchas embarazadas teniendo el verano que viene — Finalizó de lo más normal.

Los otros lo miraron como si _ eso_ no fuera lo importante._  
_

000

Estaba apoyado en el barandal del segundo piso junto a Takao y Kuroko con sus bolsos de práctica ya colgados, esperando a que Moriyama saliera de sus clases para ir a entrenar. Bebían batidos de fruta mientras veían la gente de abajo ir y venir.

La puerta frente a ellos se abrió y los alumnos comenzaron a salir. Entre los que venían Moriyama y Riko que parecía que peleaban por algo.

— Y con eso no quiero decir que sea una mala amiga — Decía Riko — Pero por una vez deberías hacer las cosas por ti mismo.

— Lo dices como si te estuviera usando — Contraatacó Moriyama cuando llegaron a los demás — ¡Y ni siquiera lo hago en todas las clases!

— ¡Pero estás aprobando gracias a mi trabajo!

Takao, Kuroko y Sakurai se miraron. No era la primera vez que Riko y Moriyama se peleaban porque este último era básicamente un vago que sanguijueleaba la tarea de los demás para aprobar.

— Vamos préstamelos — Lloró Moriyama.

— No — Dijo Riko, esperando dar por finalizada la conversación. Pero Moriyama tenía otros planes.

Tomó los cuadernos que Riko llevaba en sus manos y tiró de ellos, Riko a su vez los atrajo hacia sí, pero Moriyama volvió a insistir con más fuerza, empujando contra la baranda a quien tenía detrás.

Sakurai soltó su malteada y la vio caer al vacío en cámara lenta. Bajó la vista para comprobar si no le cayó a nadie pero una mirada letal lo esperaba abajo. Le había tirado el vaso nada más y nada menos que a Aomine Teiko, el chico _gangster_ de la escuela.

Ryo miró a sus amigos. Kuroko y Takao al unísono habían formado una perfecta "o" con la boca, Moriyama estaba pálido. Volvió a mirar hacia abajo para comprobar que realmente era Daiki, y en seguida supo que hacer.

Se despidió de sus amigos y salió disparado como un rayo escaleras abajo. Escuchó como después de salir del estupor sus amigos lo llamaban para que no hiciera algo suicida. Pero él ya estaba decidido en lo que iba a hacer, fuera lo que fuera.

Llegó a Aomine tan rápido que este miró arriba para cerciorarse de que realmente se había hecho todo ese tramo en una carrera.

— Lo siento tanto — Dijo atropelladamente — Déjame que te ayude. — Y antes de que el Teiko reaccionara, lo tomó rápido de la mano y se dirigió al baño más cercano.

Aomine pareció activarse con el tacto y enseguida sacó la mano como si quemara, vio que algunos miraban la escena así que no dijo nada, sus amigos andaban por ahí y no quería que lo vieran de la mano con él, con alguien, _no importa quien sea._

Ryo volteó a mirarlo y, medio adivinando que pasaba, volvió a tomar su mano sin mosquearse.

Una vez dentro del baño Sakurai puso el pasador y miró a Aomine. Lo había llevado al baño ¿Y ahora?

Ryo siempre se movía por impulso, así que todos sus planes los hacía sobre la marcha, aunque se le ocurrieran las cosas más locas del mundo. Esta tal vez era una.

— Quítate la camiseta.

Aomine arqueó una ceja, cruzando sus brazos.

— Si me tiraste el batido para invitarme a follar, me lo podrías haber dicho a la primera, aunque no sé si te hubiera dado una oportunidad — Subió la comisura de sus labios con burla. Ryo se dio cuenta que no estaba realmente enojado, estaba intentando divertirse con él... O a su costa.

— Fue un accidente, me empujaron. Estoy tratando de ser un buen compañero — Respondió, ignorando el comentario. Estiró la mano, como si le estuviera pidiendo cualquier otra cosa que no sea que se _desvista._

Aomine soltó una risita y empezó a sacarse la camiseta con parsimonia.

_ No parece tan intimidante _pensó Ryo, hasta que un vientre plano apareció en su campo de visión... Y luego un ombligo, un abdomen marcado, unos pectorales definidos, y Aomine. Entonces abandonó todo pensamiento, para preguntarse si para ser un chico malo había que estar bien bueno. Parece que sí.

— Lo sé, estoy muy bueno — Dijo Aomine con una pequeña mueca de superioridad, viendo lo que Ryo veía.

Sakurai chistó y le sacó la camiseta de un tirón para darse vuelta hacia los lavatorios. Dejo su bolso en el suelo y le pasó una pequeña toalla para que se limpiara. Aomine se colocó en el grifo de al lado al que el estaba y comenzó a mojar la toalla, para sacarse los restos de malteada. Miro de reojo a Ryo trabajar en su camiseta, pero aunque parecía querer decir algo más, siguió limpiándose en silencio.

Sakurai utilizó el secador de manos de la pared para secar en donde había mojado la tela y una vez que estuvo conforme se lo pasó a Daiki. Abrió la boca para decir algo más, cuando escuchó que alguien quería abrir la puerta del lado de afuera.

— Oe Aomine — Gritaron del otro lado.

— Ah — Dijo Ryo — Parece que los chicos de la banda buscan a su líder — Caminó alegremente hasta la puerta para quitarle el pasador.

— Aomine — Dijo otra voz — ¿Te estás trajinando al tío raro de segundo?

Risas.

Sakurai se quedó estático por un momento, reaccionó y se volteó de espaldas a la puerta apoyándose en ella. Miró a Daiki a los ojos con desafío, levantó sus cejas _¿El tío raro de segundo? JA._

Apoyó la cabeza en la puerta y cerró lentamente los ojos. Aomine se mantuvo a una distancia prudencial, no sabiendo bien que ocurría. Sus amigos estaban ahí ¿Es que este chico no sabía tener miedo?

Sakurai, ignorando lo que pasaba por la cabeza del Teiko empezó a gemir. _A gemir sí. _Golpeó la puerta una vez, y luego otra, hasta que el golpe empezó a hacerse sistemático.

Aomine abrió los ojos cuando se dio cuenta lo que estaba pasando y un rayo de admiración que Sakurai no vio, cruzó sus ojos. Tenía ganas de largarse a carcajadas, pero no quería arruinar tan bonita actuación.

Una vez que a Ryo le pareció que ya estaba bien, paró y se alejó de la puerta. Tomó sus cosas y miró a Daiki.

— Espero que no te moleste haber tenido sexo con el tío raro de la escuela — Dijo, abrió la puerta y se fue.

Pasó entre los amigos de Aomine sin turbarse.

Bien, salió todo como lo había planeado... Por que lo había planeado ¿No?

* * *

Bien, no sé si dije todo lo que quería decir, o sí realmente está bien, o sí expresé correctamente todas las personalidades, pero lo revisé y lo arreglé tantas veces como me dieron los ojos.

Espero sus reviews lapidatorios t.t estoy asustada.

¡No se olviden de la pequeña encuesta que deje más arriba!

Nos vemos en el próximo cap!

Spence.


End file.
